The Faces of Innocence
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Sam has a nightmare that sends the boy's to an old haunted orphanage in Minnesota. Simple, they think. Why are they always wrong? warnings inside.LAST CHAPTER UP. R&R!
1. Conversations

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM, DEAN OR CALM DOWN, BY KILLING HEIDI, BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERE'S ANOTHER FANFIC, I KNOW I SHOULD PROBABLY FINISH THE OTHER'S I'VE STARTED, BUT I GOT THIS IDEA AND I JUST HAD TO GET IT DOWN. DON'T WORRY I'M WORKING ON MY OTHERS; I HAVEN'T GOT MUCH ELSE TO DO, BECAUSE IM SICK…ENJOY! REVIEWS MORE THAN WELCOME, AS IS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM.

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A NIGHTMARE THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

**PROLOGUE **

_**Winona, Minnesota-2: 25am-Greylake Orphanage:**_

"Damn old places with their damned dust bunnies," Kaitlyn Jones muttered to herself, suppressing another sneeze, more dust billowing upwards as she pushed the nest door open.

"Are you in here?" She called out sweetly, waiting momentarily, before backing out, sighing disappointedly.

This was proving more difficult than she first thought.

"Easy job my ass," she murmured, stalking down the corridor, toward yet another flight of steps. "Kill the bad guy, release the innocent children from their eternal prison, and torch the house, in and out. Fuck! Does he even know the size of this place?" She had to keep talking.

The silence was disturbing her.

"_When your head is spinning," _She began to sing as she began her ascent up the rickety old staircase. _"And you're feeling overwhelmed,"_

27…28…29…She counted the steps in her mind

"_And your ears are ringing, cause your heart is beating so damn loud,"_

She came to the landing and looked both ways, trying to determine whether to go left or right.

"_And your head is head is numbing, and your heart is pumping out,"_

Kaitlyn chose her direction and began to move cautiously forward.

Without warning, there was a sudden temperature drop on the landing, causing the woman's breath to come out in wisps. A light appeared in the middle of the hall and three angelic, innocent looking boys stood before her.

"He's coming," one whispered, eyes darting around frantically.

"And he's not happy," said the child in the middle.

"He will punish you," Said the next, and then they melted away, still leaving the hall in chill.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she spun around, coming face to face with the evil son of a bitch that she'd been hunting.

She wasn't ready.

"Hiya!" She said cheerfully.

"Bye," she turned on her heal and legged it down the hall and around the corner.

"_Well it feels like you're running, and your feet won't touch the ground," _She panted, attempting to calm her nerves.

She leant against a wall and pulled a shotgun from under her trench coat. She loaded it with rock salt and jumped around the corner, ready to shoot, but the man was gone.

"Shit," she muttered. _"Calm down, calm down, all my defenses are down, calm down, calm down, calm down," _she breathed.

Kaitlyn then felt cold fingers wrap around her throat, cutting off her air supply. The shotgun fell from her hand and clattered harmlessly to the floor.

The spirit lifted her into the air and turned her to face him.

"Calm down, calm down…now all your defenses are down," He said coldly, slamming her into a wall hard.

Black spots swam in front of her as pain exploded in the back of her head. Her lungs were screaming for air, and she knew that she would pass out.

"Calm down, calm down," He cackled as she lost consciousness and slid to the floor.

The spirit grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her down the steps.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Was the noise her limp body made as he pulled her down the stairs.

He smiled wickedly as he pulled her into the treatment room to be punished.

_Calm down, ca-a-alm down…_

* * *

_WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT;_

_WHAT THEY WITNESSED,_

_SENT TWO BROTHERS,_

_ON A QUEST FOR ANSWERS,_

_22 YEARS LATER…_

_**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: Conversations**_

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean Winchester looked over at his younger brother, who continued to stare out the rain-streaked window.

He had been silent now, for far too long.

"Sammy?" Dean asked changing gears and shifting his eyes back to the slick road.

"Hmmm?" Came the young man's mumbled reply.

_He hadn't even been bothered with correcting him. _

"Bro, are you okay?"

Sam shot his older brother an angry glare.

"You're doing it again Dean," The shaggy haired brunette pointed out.

"Doing what?" Replied Dean innocently; trying not to show that he was slightly amused.

He did so like to irritate his brother.

"You know perfectly well what your doing! Dammit Dean, I'm not a fucking baby anymore!"

Sam didn't mean to snap. He was tired, and he ached, his long body longing for a mattress, a pillow and a blanket, instead of the cramped confines of his brothers '67 Chevy Impala.

Dean grinned and reached over to ruffle his kid brother's hair.

"You'll always be baby Sammy to me," He laughed

Sam slapped the offending limb away.

" Gerroff!" he mumbled

Dean sighed. "Whatever dude,"

Sam continued to stare out into the night.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself. _Why do I feel so angry?_

Was it the feeling of dread that was suddenly creeping up on him, that was causing his emotions to flare up?

Or was it the guilt, that he had almost killed his brother nearly three day's earlier.

It may have been both, but he wasn't entirely sure.

They continued to drive in silence, until Dean got bored with the quiet. He slipped a tape into the player, and turned the volume up.

Metallica blasted through the old car.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He was growing increasingly tired of Dean's so called 'music.'

Usually he'd go along with the general rule of 'driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole,'

But tonight, he just wasn't in the mood.

The younger man growled and forcibly punched the eject button on the player, catching the cassette as it flew out.

"Dude! What are you doing? I was listening to that!" Dean protested, making a move to grab the tape.

"Well, not anymore," Sam said, rolling down the window. "And not ever again,"

The tape took a swan dive.

Sam had tossed it out the window, smiling with satisfaction as the tape smashedinto a million pieceson the road. It meant Dean couldn't turn around and retrieve it.

Dean couldn't have been more pissed. He didn't think he had ever been this angry with his brother.

Dean's face was red with rage.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE FUCKING TAPE!" he bellowed, pressing his foot on the accelerator.

"Get over it Dean, it's a tape, for Christ's sake," Sam said.

"JUST A TAPE? Dude,it was _Metallica!"_

Sam shrugged. It made no difference to him _who_ it was. He wasjust grateful for the silence.

"I swear Dean, you obsess over the stupidest things!"

Dean didn't answer. Sammy just didn't get it.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

As the night wore on, so did the gas, and Dean knew he'd have to stop soonand fill up his car.

Sam had fallen asleep at least two hours earlier, and although Dean very much wanted to murder his baby brother, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Damn Sammy and his pathetic, innocent girl looks," Dean cussed, smiling slightly though, despite the situation.

When Dean felt his lids getting heavier, he thought it would be a good idea to ask about a close, cheap motel, when he did actually find a gas station, before he fell asleep at the wheel.

Dean drove on, and five to ten minutes later, his prayer had been answered, as the neon sign of a gas station loomed ahead.

"If there is a god, _thank you,_"he muttered, pulling up at a pump, andgetting out to fillthe tank.

He was tempted to wake his brother and make him do it, but the boy needed his sleep.

When the pump clicked to a hundred, he pulled the nozzle out, hung it back in its holder and went inside.

The woman at the counter smiled at him as he picked a few munchies off the shelf. He returned the smile with one of his million dollar grins, and he swore she almost swooned.

He put the items on the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"Cash or credit?" She asked, blushing.

"Credit thanks…Leanne," he said reading the nametag.

She blushed further, if it were even possible.

She returned his card and he started to walk away, before remembering that he and his brother needed a place to stay.

"Hey Leanne? Do you know of any motels, close by, I mean?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, actually, there's one about half a mile down the road, you can't miss it.Its called _Pine grove Inn_, has a bar and a pool, too," She grinned.

She was very pretty.

"Thank you very much, Leanne," he said with a genuine smile.

He paused again, then grabbeda pen out of one of the jars on the counter, took the woman's hand and scrawled his number onto the soft skin.

"The names Dean," he said winking, before walking out of the store.

"Bye Dean!" she called after him, giggling. He was _hot!_

She watchedintently asthe manslid into his classic car and revved it, before screeching out onto the wet road.

"All in a day's work," he said to himself, smiling.

Just as Leanne promised, there was a motel half a mile up the road.

He sighed with relief, as he pulled into the parking lot, grateful that the vacancy sign was on.

He decided to leave his brother asleep for the time being as he got out of the car andheaded forthe hotel lobby.

"Hi, may I help you?" asked a man in his early forties, as he ignited a cigarette.

"Yeah, I would like a room please, maybe for three days," Dean said smiling.

"Okay, king or two queens?" he asked.

"Two queens," Dean, answered automatically. He was used to this question by now.

" Cash or credit,"

Dean handed the man his credit card, a different one to the one he used at the gas station.

"Okay Mr. Gray, you will be in room 320, just round the corner," he said handing Dean the keys.

Dean nodded his thanks and walked back to the car.

He opened the passenger side door and allowed his brother to fall onto the wet gravel. Dean laughed when he heardthe gruntof protestcoming from his younger brother.

Sam got up and brushed himself off, before shuffling around to the trunk to join Dean. The eldest grabbed all their belongings and tossed the room key to Sam.

"320," he said, closing the trunk.

Sam found the room and opened the door. It was a lot nicer than all the others, but it was stillabitshabby. Sam chose the bed closet to the bathroom, and sat down as Dean entered and slammed the door shut.

"I shot the first shower," Dean said, throwing Sam's duffel bag to him. Sam caught it easily.

"Whatever bitch,"

* * *

_What do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know so I can get the next chapter up. Hope you did enjoy it! CHEERS! XOX!_

_Press it, c'mon u know u want 2, press the little button on the left...pleeeeaaaassseee? _


	2. Stupid cartoons,arguments & a nightmare

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERE'S ANOTHER FANFIC, I KNOW I SHOULD PROBABLY FINISH THE OTHER'S I'VE STARTED, BUT I GOT THIS IDEA AND I JUST HAD TO GET IT DOWN. DON'T WORRY I'M WORKING ON MY OTHERS; I HAVEN'T GOT MUCH ELSE TO DO, BECAUSE IM SICK…ENJOY! REVIEWS MORE THAN WELCOME, AS IS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM.

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A NIGHTMARE THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED T, JUST TO BE SAFE.

_****_

_**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: Stupid cartoons, arguments and a nightmare.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"I shot the first shower," Dean said, throwing Sam's duffel bag to him. Sam caught it easily.

"Whatever bitch," He replied.

Dean chuckled, seemingly over the 'Metallica' thing.

Sam felt a sudden twinge of guilt and made a mental note to buy his brother a new tape.

The elder closed the bathroom door and locked it. He couldn't risk Sammy sneaking in and flushing the toilet, to run the shower cold.

He stripped, turned the shower on, as hot as it would go, and then stood under the jet, letting the hot water tread into his built body.

He knew his brother would want a shower, so he turned the taps and stepped out, reaching for a towel to dry himself with.

Walking out of the bathroom, he glared at Sam, who had started digging into the munchies he'd bought earlier. He had the jar of Pringles open on his lap and he was flicking through the TV channels looking for something to watch. Dean got dressed as the surfing landed on a wild sex scene from a cheesy porn.

Dean felt his boxers grow tighter.

"Dude, leave it!" He said.

Sam changed the channel. "Fuck off," he returned.

The eldest hunter never got to have any fun.

Dean pegged a pillow at his brother and Sam grinned, catching it with ease and putting behind his back.

"Thanks for the extra pillow big brother,"

Dean just snorted and snuggled into his own bed. Sam stopped surfing, and laughed putting the remote down. Dean groaned vocally.

"_Spongebob squarepants?_ Dude, what are you, ten?"

"Jess loved this show, we used to watch it together. Its hilarious dude, just give it a chance!" The young man smiled.

"Whatever Sammy," Dean teased.

"It's Sam," Sam corrected, tossing the bag of peanut M&M's to his brother.

It turned out to be just the right thing for Dean, who ended up loving it, laughing all the way through. When the episode finished, Sam clicked the TV off.

"Dude, that _was_ good," Dean said smiling.

The youngest nodded knowingly.

There was a comfortable silence.

Dean broke it.

"Hey Sammy?" he said.

"Uh-huh?"

"Where do you think dad is?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"I dunno and I don't care," he said.

"What? Sam he's our father!" Dean said, exasperated.

"Well why doesn't he ever act like one?" Sam replied with venom.

"It's hard for him man, he lost mom!"

Sam growled. "So did we! He never talked about it, he never asked about our feelings! Dammit Dean, I told him about the monster in my closet and he handed me a shotgun! _I was five!"_

Dean was angry again.

"Its part of the damn job! Dad was always there for us! He stitched us up, he made us better, he taught us how to protect ourselves, how to protect each other!"

Sam was shaking, he hated fighting with his brother, but when it came to John Winchester…

"That's my point! Where was he when you won your first football match? Where was he the day we graduated from high school?" Sam asked.

"He was working!"

"Exactly! You know what? You can play daddy's little soldier, you can follow his every order without question. I'm going to bed Dean, Goodnight!" Sam switched of the lamp and turned, so his back was facing his older brother.

"You're an asshole, you know that Sammy?" Dean growled, but Sam was already asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

* * *

_Sam found himself in the room of an old building, all around him the once white walls were stained with blood, most was old, but there were places that were still fresh._

_He looked around, in the middle of the room, was a table, with leather straps attached, designed for restraint. _

"_Kinky," Sam murmured._

_Suddenly the temperature dropped and before him stood a young boy._

"_You should leave, before he punishes you like he punished her," the boy's voice was high pitched and frantic. He pointed toward the far corner of the room, where a woman sat, semi-conscious and covered in blood. _

_Sam looked back toward the boy, but he was gone. In his place stood an older man, with a sadistic smile painted across his features._

"_Children," he said. "Need to be taught a lesson,"_

_Sam shuddered. "What the fuck kind of sicko are you?" _

_He smiled. "You'll see… Sam's vision faded, but when it returned, he was aware of a stinging pain hitting his back, over and over. _

"_This is what naughty children get," he laughed. "ten lashes," _

_1…2…3…4…5…Sam screamed in pain, biting back the tears that threatened to spill…6…7…8…9…_

Dean shot up. He could hear his baby brother screaming in agony. Something definitely was not right.

The older man jumped up and ran to his sibling.

"Sammy? Sam? C'mon bro, wake up!" Dean shook his brother, who continued to twitch and writhe, face screwed up in pain.

"C'mon man, wake up, its just a nightmare!"

Sam's eyes snapped open and he shot up, looking around wildly.

"Dean…" he said wiping the sweat and tears from his face.

"Sammy? Was it a vision-dream, thingy?"

Sam nodded. "I-I-think so…"

Dean urged him to continue.

"I was in a room, the walls were covered in blood. This kid appeared in front of me and warned me of punishment. There was a woman there; she was hurt. I looked back to the boy, but he was gone, this guy was standing there instead. He said naughty children needed to be punished, and the he whipped me…" Sam was trembling.

"It's okay bro," Dean said patting his brother on the back.

The young man winced and Dean's hand came away, bloody.

"Shit Sammy!" Dean jumped up and rummaged through his bag for the first aid kit.

"Go take a shower," he said, looking up briefly, "then I'll take a look,"

Sam wasted no time arguing. He went into the bathroom and discarded his clothes. He stepped into the shower, the water stinging his cuts.

He was in there for five minutes, before he wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to the main room.

"Sit," Dean ordered, pointing to the bed. Sam did so. The older hunter carefully scrutinized the young mans' wounds.

"You may need stitches for one or two. Hospital or no antiseptic?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"No hospital." He said. "Do we have any bourbon?" Dean nodded and retrieved it from the car.

"Let me have some first," Dean said, taking a swig before handing the bottle to his brother.

The twenty two year old brought the bottle to his lips and tossed his head back, sculling the amber liquid.

"Whoa Sammy-boy! You know what your like with alcohol!" Sam nodded, but took another swig for good measure.

"And now, we wait,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

* * *

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Sam waited, expecting an answer. "C'mon Dean, you know this one!" Sam slurred as his brother stitched his wounds. Dean rolled his eyes. "Spongebob squarepants," He replied flatly. Sam giggled, a high-pitched girly giggle, one that hurt Dean's ears. He clapped his hands together like a five year old and continued.

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!" Again, he waited.

"Spongebob squarepants," Dean smiled slightly. He was never going to let his brother forget about this, he'd taunt him until the day he died, and he'd enjoy it.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be sick," And with that he emptied half a jar of Pringles onto the floor.

"Gross Sammy, I'm so not cleaning that up!" though he knew he was.

Sam close his eyes and pitched forward, but Dean caught him and sat him up.

"Easy there Sammy boy," he cooed, stitching the last wound. "We need to get you dressed, then you can sleep," Sam nodded.

Dean tied the stitches of and helped his brother dress. Dean tucked the young hunter in and moved his kid brother's hair from his eyes.

" Dean?" Sam asked again.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Sam closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Dean smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I love you to Sammy, I love you too,"

* * *

_Should I continue? Review please!_


	3. A Vision

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! THANX 4 ALL UR KIND REVEIWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

_**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**_

**__**

**__**

_**CHAPTER THREE: A Vision **_

****

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"I love you," Sam closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Dean smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I love you to Sammy, I love you too,"

The older man got to his feet and proceeded to clean the floor. Having soaked up the mess, he walked silently to the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands. He hated to see blood on his hands, especially if it came from his Sammy.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He really needed to sleep, he was so tired having been disturbed by his brother's frantic screams, not that he didn't mind protecting Sam. It was, after all, part of the job description. He scrubbed a hand over his face and turned with a yawn.

Back in the bedroom, he snuggled up into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Next morning, Dean awoke to the sound of Sam retching in the bathroom. He swung out of bed and padded to the bathroom.

Entering, he crouched down beside his little brother and squeezed his shoulder.

"Its okay Sammy, get it all out," he said soothingly.

His younger brother looked up and Dean noticed that his face was streaked with tears.

"I hate alcohol," he mumbled.

The older man snorted. "You're such a freak _Spongebob,_"

Sam smiled weakly. "I get it from my stupid older brother," he shot back, standing and exiting the bathroom.

He stopped, and turned, frowning. "_Spongebob?_" He asked.

Dean snickered. "Yeah, lovely singing voice, _eunuch_,"

Sam landed a hard punch on his brother's arm.

"Fuck off man," he swore.

"Bite me," Dean bantered, pushing past his lanky brother, and into the bedroom.

"Sit down I wanna check you out," he aid, suddenly cringing at his choice of words.

Sam smirked. "By all means,"

Dean shot him a disgusted look. "Dude, I didn't mean it that way you sick fuck!"

He laughed. He hadn't laughed properly in so long, being sober, anyway. It made Dean smile.

"I know what you meant Dean, just make it quick man I need a coffee," he said pulling his t-shirt over his head.

The hunter looked over his wounds for several minutes. When he was satisfied that there was no infection, he allowed his brother to take a shower, while he went out to get their coffee.

When Sam walked out of the room, Dean had already packed up the car.

After the previous night, the brothers mutually agreed that they wouldn't stay for the three days as they originally hoped.

Dean sat on the hood of the car, shades covering his eyes as he wolf whistled at a tall blonde girl walking past.

"Dean, gimme my coffee," the youngest grumbled, taking a donut from the box that Dean had purchased.

"There ya go Haley Joel," he said with a cocky grin, handing his brother his latte. "Take your pussy drink, and get your scrawny ass in the car,"

Sam rolled his eyes, but obliged nonetheless, sliding into the passenger seat.

Dean took the room key into the lobby, and moments later he was in the drivers side of the Impala.

"You ready to hit the road, Sammy boy?" He asked, giving his brother a short smile. Sam nodded an affirmative and they were off, roaring down the highway.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Dean had been driving for several hours now, and he could slowly feel his eyes grow heavier.

Sam looked at his older brother and sighed. "Dean, you're falling asleep again, let me take over, I won't hurt your baby," He said.

Dean was obviously worn out, he didn't even protest.

"M'kay Sammy, I'll let you drive her, god knows I could use some shuteye," He mumbled, pulling over.

Dean left the car idle, and got out, yawning widely before shuffling to the other side of the Chevy.

Sam stretched his long body, and then bent low to clamber into the car.

He pulled the classic car back onto the road, shifting uncomfortably as the black leather stuck at his wounds.

Dean shot Sam a worrying glance as his brother winced in pain. Sam saw the look and shook his head.

"Don't worry Dean, just go to sleep, I'll wake you up if I get tired, promise," Sam unconsciously flashed his brother the puppy dog face, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever geek boy," he whispered softly, letting his eyes slide shut. He leaned against the rattling doorframe of the Impala and yawned before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Sam smiled as his brother's soft snoring filled the car, just ten minutes later.

_Good._ He thought, changing gears, it was nice to finally his brother get some rest. Sam had been watching his older brother drive only a few hours earlier, but it didn't seem that Dean's heart was quite in it. it worried Sam, because his Impala was his "Baby girl," any chance he got he drove it.

The young man scrubbed a hand wearily over his face and blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the slight headache that was creeping up on him. As it gained intensity, Sam realized with shock that it wasn't just any headache, but the same one he got just before he had a premonition. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing the pressure would ease the pain, but he knew deep down, that it was inevitable. He didn't even have time to pull the car over, as a terrible painexploded fully into every inch of his body, and a vision ripped through his head.

_Before him, a large building stood. It was daytime, and all around him, there were children, playing an assortment of games. _

_He began walking forwards when he saw three young boys, one of which was vaguely familiar. _

_They stood, huddled together, whispering to each other excitedly, and every once in a while, they would cast their glance to the main door, as if waiting for somebody. _

_There was a loud bang, followed by screams of pure rage. _

_The little boys dissolved into laughter, as the front door of Greylake Orphanage swung open, revealing a middle-aged man, with soot covering his face and singed eyebrows. The man glowered and stomped through the playground, coming to a stop in front of the three boys, who where trying hard to stifle their laughter. _

"_Tommy, Jimmy and Billy Bates, I should have known," he growled, grabbing all three boys. _

_The little boys squealed, and Sam tried to stop the man but he turned and sneered. _

"_Naughty children deserved to be punished," he said with malice. _

_Sam's breath caught in his throat as the scene dissolved around him, to be replaced with a new setting. _

_He was in the building now, standing in the middle of a room, watching, and mortified as the man proceeded to beat the three little boys as they screamed in pain. _

_Sam felt his heart being pulled from his chest, as his eyes welled with Tears, and again, the scenery changed, to be replaced by a much older version of the house. _

_He stood on the landing of the second floor as he watched, a woman running from an apparition, mumbling something as she went. The spirit faded and she jumped out with a loaded shotgun. _

"_Shit." Sam heard her say. He cried out as the ghost appeared behind her and wrapped his fingers around her throat. _

"_Calm down, calm down…all your defenses are down," He said maliciously, throwing the woman against the wall. Sam saw her eyes roll into the back of her head as she lost consciousness. _

_The specter took her by the ankle and dragged her down the stairs and into a small room, and proceeded to tie her up. He grinned down at her. _

"_It's a shame you won't be awake to feel this…" he murmured, raising a rusty knife above his head. "A damn shame…" He laughed and then plunged the weapon into her shoulder…_

Dean opened his eyes, and knew something was wrong when headlights appeared to be careening toward them. He looked over at Sammy, and he really did not like what he saw.

The younger man had his arms crossed on the steering wheel and his head was resting atop them. Blood snaked out of Sam's nose and clung to the hairs on his arms.

He moaned, convulsing violently, every movement was jerking the car, causing it to swerve.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed, sliding over. He took control of the car, and kicked his brother's foot from the gas pedal. Slamming on the breaks, heveered off the road and they came to a rest on a grassy incline.

He switched the engine off and gripped his brother's shoulders.

"Damn you Sam, you promised," he murmured. Dean gently smacked his Sam's cheek, urging him gently, to open his eyes.

"Get up, come on Sammy, open those eyes," he said soothingly, trying to pull his baby brother out of whatever nightmare he may have been experiencing.

The younger man opened his eyes, and looked straight at his brother.

"Dean?" he inquired weakly.

The eldest hunter took his Sam's face into his hands.

"Yeah, I'm here Sammy," he reassured. "What was it?"

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes, wanting to push the vision from his mind.

"It was related to my nightmare, I was at an orphanage, called Greylake, and these kids played a prank on some teacher, and they were punished, hurt real bad. Then all of a sudden, I was watching a woman, who was trying to chase down and kill this spirit, but he ended up getting her."

Sam was trembling, quite violently now, and he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Sammy, keep your eyes open, I'm gonna get you to a hospital, ok?"

Sam shook his head vigorously, but all it achieved was more pain and unnecessary dizziness.

"No Dean, we need to find this place. This is real and this woman is in serious trouble! He could kill her! Please Dean, I'll be fine, please, lets just go."

The older brother frowned. "Sammy, do you even know where were going?"

"No, but I can research it," he replied weakly.

Dean refused. "Nu-uh, there is no way. You're going to get some rest, and I will get us a place so you can clean yourself up." Dean wasnot graced with a response, only the limp form of his brother, who had just passed out in his arms…

* * *

_You like? I hope so, review please? You know you want to! oh and sorry about the cliffy...heheheheheheheh :p_


	4. Lullabies and Research

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! THANX 4 ALL UR KIND REVEIWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

_****_

_**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**_

**__**

**__**

_**CHAPTER FOUR: Lullabies and Research. **_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sammy, keep your eyes open, I'm gonna get you to a hospital, ok?"

Sam shook his head vigorously, but all it achieved was more pain and unnecessary dizziness.

"No Dean, we need to find this place. This is real and this woman is in serious trouble! He could kill her! Please Dean, I'll be fine, just please, lets just go."

The older brother frowned. "Sammy, do you even know where were going?"

"No, but I can research it," he replied weakly.

Dean refused. "Nu-uh, there is no way. You're going to get some rest, and I will get as a place so you can clean yourself up." Dean was not graced with a response, only the limp form of his brother, who had just passed out in his arms.

"Dammit!" he cried, trying with great difficulty, to move his lanky brother back to the passenger side.

"Jesus Sammy, I'm never letting you near a crispy cream ever again," The eldest muttered, finally succeeding in moving his brother.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, and started the car up again, spinning the tires in the dirt and speeding back on to the road.

Dean didn't think he'd ever driven so fast in his entire life, and usually he wouldn't put his baby in unnecessary danger, but at the moment his brother was more important than the impala and a speeding ticket, which he received, as expected.

"Do you know how fast you were driving sir?" asked the policeman that pulled him over.

Dean shrugged, staring at the middle-aged man. "No idea, sorry. Can I just get a ticket so I can get the hell outta here, _please?_" he asked frantically.

"What's the hurry, Mr. Grey?" he asked referring to the false license Dean had turned over.

The older brother turned to Sam.

"My friend, Trey, there's something wrong with him, he had a fit at the wheel a few miles back, and I need to get him to a hospital." He lied easily.

The policeman regarded the pair suspiciously and nodded hesitantly. "Okay sir, be on your way then, and try not to have an accident."

Dean smiled, but it wasn't one of his trademark smiles, it was the smile he gave to the people who tried to come between him and saving his brother. The cop returned the smile and waved him on.

"Dick head," Dean muttered, looking back over at his baby brother, whose eyes were flicking uneasily under his lids.

"Hold on there buddy, we'll figure this out."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Luckily for Dean, he was able to get a motel room cheap in the next town. He pulled his brother out of the car and tossed him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

A low moan of protest came out of Sam's mouth as he juggled his brother and the motel room lock.

Dean muttered some choice curse words under his breath, before finally kicking the door open and settling the youngest Winchester on the closest bed.

He returned to the impala to grab their meager belongings before re-entering the room and latching the door.

The older brother threw a worried glance at his brother who was, again, moaning and tossing about fitfully, leaving streaks of blood on the blankets.

His stitches had burst, and he was making a mess everywhere.

Dean growled. He was gonna get the bastard who did this to his baby brother. He dumped their stuff haphazardly onto the floor and sat on the edge of the bed that Sam was thrashing about on and gripped the writhing young man.

"C'mon Sammy, its time to get up now, you've slept way to long," Dean cooed gently, pushing his brother's sweaty hair from his face.

"Jess?" he murmured.

Dean felt as though his heart was ripped from his chest. He favored Jess over his own big brother.

The elder swallowed the bitterness that was building up and turned back to his brother.

"No Sammy, its Dean, remember? Your older and way better looking brother?" he smiled.

Sam opened his blue-green eyes, and gave Dean a confused look.

"We've stopped for the night, to get you cleaned up. After your vision, you passed out like a pansy," Dean explained, trying to hide his building concern for the well being of his sibling.

"Vision?" Sam frowned.

"Yup, the psychic boy wonder strikes again, something about an orphanage?"

Sam paled considerably. It had all come rushing back to him. The three little boys, the torture and that woman.

The youngest took a shuddering breath in a feeble attempt to regain composure.

Dean gripped his shoulders and helped him to calm down.

"Atta boy Sammy, deep breaths. In and out…In and out…" There was a moment's silence, and then quite uncharacteristically, Dean began to sing. He always had done when Sam was small, when he became panicky about one thing or another, or even just at bedtime.

"_Wynken, Blynken and Nod one night sailed off in a wooden shoe— Sailed on a river of crystal light_

_Into a sea of dew." _he began softly, rocking his brother back and forth. This was Sam's favorite.

_"Where are you going and what do you wish?" The old moon asked the three. "We have come to fish for the herring fish that live in this beautiful sea;_

_Nets of silver and gold have we!"_

_Said Wynken,_

_Blynken, And Nod."_

Sam was calming down, but his breathing was still coming in gasps.

"_The old moon laughed and sang a song, as they rocked in the wooden shoe,_

_And the wind that sped them all night long ruffled the waves of dew._

_The little stars were the herring fish That lived in that beautiful sea--_

_"Now cast your nets wherever you wish--_

_Never afeard are we!"_

_So cried the stars to the fishermen three:_

_Wynken,_

_Blynken, and Nod."_

Sam opened his eyes, and looked at his brother.

"You used to sing that when I was little. I remember it,"

Dean blushed; his pride was fading away.

"Yeah well, it worked didn't it?"

Sam gave him a tiny smile. "Pussy," he muttered.

"What was that Sammy boy?" Dean growled.

The younger brother gave a short laugh. "Its okay man, don't get all worked up, jeez,"

Dean just shook his head and pulled out the first aid kit, so he could re-stitch his brothers' wounds.

Some time later, the brothers were curled up and their beds, and they had already drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a day of research.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam woke up to see the first rays of golden sunlight peering through the blinds on the window. Dust motes were dancing in the beams of gold and a cool breeze rippled at the window coverings.

He stretched his lanky body and gave a wide yawn before swinging himself out of bed.

He padded to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked in the mirror and sighed. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Well, its what you get," he muttered to himself, splashing a handful of chilly water over his face.

He went back into the main room and pulled out his laptop, ready to sit in front of the stupid computer all day.

As the device booted, there was a moan from Dean's bed, indicating to Sam that his older brother was awake, but only just.

"Whadaya doin up bitch?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Is only six,"

Sam shrugged. "Figured I'd get an early start. Go back to bed Dean, I'll be okay,"

"Unfortunately, I can't sleep in geeky environments, so I'm gonna haul my ass up and get us some coffee and breakfast. Sound good?"

Sam grunted an affirmative as Dean got into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Don't go anywhere okay Sammy?"

The youngest just waved him off, logging onto the Internet and typing 'Greylake orphanage' into the search bar.

Sam clicked on a site and was immediately taken in by the history of the place. He didn't hear Dean return, he was so involved in what he was reading.

"Earth to Sammy," came a voice and Sam snapped out of his stupor as a hand swam in front of his face.

"You find anything?"

The twenty two year old nodded. "Uh-huh, this orphanage, it's been closed for sometime now, but it's located on a river side in Winona, Minnesota. It was used up until the 1930's when it was abandoned due to strange occurrences. People where said to have seen the apparitions of three young boys, who where murdered in the punishment room of the orphanage after playing a prank on the headmaster, in the 1850's. He committed suicide not to long after; his body was buried in the small graveyard in town, along with the boys. That's what I dreamed about, and it's going to happen to this woman, if what I saw, hasn't already,"

Dean nodded. He had already started to pack up their belongings.

"Looks like we have our next assignment. Where going to Minnesota,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Am I doing okay? You know what to do! Review please!**_


	5. Greylake Orphanage

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! THANX 4 ALL UR KIND REVEIWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

****

**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**

_**CHAPTER FIVE: Greylake Orphanage.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"You find anything?"

The twenty two year old nodded. "Uh-huh, this orphanage, it's been closed for sometime now, but it's located on a river side in Winona, Minnesota. It was used up until the 1930's when it was abandoned due to strange occurrences. People where said to have seen the apparitions of three young boys, who where murdered in the punishment room of the orphanage after playing a prank on the headmaster. He committed suicide not to long after; his body was buried in the small graveyard in town, along with the boys. That's what I dreamed about, and it's going to happen to this woman, if what I saw, hasn't already,"

Dean nodded. He had already started to pack up their belongings.

"Looks like we have our next assignment. Where going to Minnesota,"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean reached over and gave his brother a soft smack on the cheek.

"Hey princess, it's time to wake up," he said softly, giving his brother a small smile before turning back to the road.

"Whasgoinon?" Sam slurred, stretching his long body in the cramped confines of the Impala.

"We'll be there soon, so wake your ass up so you can go in and get our room,"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

For the third time in the last couple of times, Dean pulled the impala out the front of a pretty run down and scarcely used motel.

Sam sighed and trudged into the lobby, pulling out a false Credit card as he did.

"Name?" the old looking woman behind the counter asked in a bored tone.

"Trey Lipton, and I want two queens, if that's possible?" he asked, flashing her a charming smile to match his ever so useful puppy dog face.

The woman smiled back. "Sure sweetie," she said, handing him a key and taking the credit card.

Sam signed the sheet and then walked back to the car, where Dean was busy unloading.

"What room Sammy?" he asked, tossing his brother's duffle bag to the floor.

"Don't throw my shit!" Sam exclaimed, picking up his bag. "And were in room twelve,"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's just a bag, no biggie _Samantha,_" He smirked as Sam shot him a filthy look.

"Shut up _Deana_," The youngest shot back, before stalking off to find their room.

"Bitch," Dean said under his breath.

"I heard that jerk!" Sam called over his shoulder as he found the room. He unlocked the wooden door and pushed it open.

Inside, it was cool and dark and smelt like mildew. Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust and flicked the light on.

"Jesus," he muttered, shaking his head. The room looked worse then any they'd ever stayed in. the walls and ceiling were moldy and the beds, unmade.

"Great place college boy, _fantastic_," Dean said from behind him, voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"Hey big brother, don't blame me for this, it was your genius idea to stop at his stupid place, not mine," Sam protested, throwing his bag carelessly onto the bed.

"I will blame you if I want bitch, now shut up and lets get that geeky brain working. Is there a library around?" Dean questioned.

Sam gave a small nod and sat on the bed that he had selected.

"Well lets go Haley Joel," he said.

Sam gasped in mock surprise. "Dean Winchester, are you telling me you actually want to go to the library? _You_?"

Dean snarled at his younger brother.

"No, _you_ want to go to the library, I just want to make sure your scrawny ass actually does some research, instead of picking up nerdy chicks," he shot back. "Now c'mon, lets go,"

Sam smiled, with an air of cheekiness and childlike mischief.

"Okay then Dean lets go and spend some quality brother time doing research."

The older man scowled at his brother, who walked breezily past, patting him on the shoulder as he went.

"You touch me again Sammy-boy, and I swear to god, I will make your life so fucking miserable," he muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear.

The young Winchester turned and looked down at his brother with wide eyes. He stuck out his bottom lip, making it tremble, and he made a few whimpering noises.

"Oh no bitch, don't you pull that crap on me Samuel," Dean said hitting his taller brother around the back of his head.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaann," Sam whined, bouncing on the balls of his feet, Dean smiled at his younger brother's antics, almost thinking that Sam had reverted back to his five-year-old self.

"Saaaaaammmmmmmmyyyyyy," He whined back, pulling the car keys from his pocket and tossing them to his brother.

"I'm driving? Sweet," Sam said, catching the keys easily, suddenly over his childish actions.

He opened the car door, and slid into the seat, bumping his head on the doorframe as he went.

"OW!" Sam bellowed, rubbing his head. Dean snorted, and then seeing the look on the young man's face, he doubled over, laughing silently, tears streaming down his face.

"Aww shit Sammy," Dean said after he caught his breath. "You damn well coulda killed me!"

Sam shot him a filthy look. "Its _Sam _and I didn't succeed? Dammit! Get in the fucking car Dean, or I will drive this bitch off a cliff next chance I get,"

Dean returned his look with an even filthier one. "You do Sam, and I'll kill you, reincarnate your ass and kill you again!"

Sam smirked, and started the car. "Just get in Dean,"

Dean silently joined his brother in the car and crossed his arms defiantly.

The youngest pulled out of the car park, and drove for at least fifteen minutes, before parking the car again out side the library.

They spent as little time in the building as possible, and when they exited, they couldn't help feeling slightly pessimistic. They had found only small amounts of information on the children, three brothers by the names of Tommy, Jimmy and Billy Bates. Also the man that committed the crime, Lionel Ritter.

They also discovered that the Orphanage, was once a psychiatric hospital, and when the changed it the torture rooms had been left intact.

Dean sighed. He knew what they had to do. They had to scope out the orphanage, while it was still light, and then go back and kill the spirit that was causing the trouble.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

They drove away from the town itself and followed the river for several miles, before turning onto a dirt road and crossing an old wooden bridge. Soon the old structure loomed up ahead of them, intimidating, even in the daylight.

The orphanage was a large three-story red brick building, longer than it was high.

The entrance was arched, all the windows were boarded up and several chimneys jutted up from the dull grey roof.

"Nice looking place," Dean murmured, closing the car door. He crunched to the trunk through the gravel on the driveway and pulled out his homemade EMF detector, as well as his hunting knife and his favorite shotgun.

He waited for Sam to collect some weapons before walking cautiously to the front door.

"I wonder if anybody's home," Dean said, pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold.

Sam took a deep breath and followed Dean in, closing the door behind him.

Even though it was only lunchtime, it was still quite dark inside, and the brothers were soon regretting their lack of flashlights.

"Damn it, its too dark," hissed Dean. Sam brought a finger to his lips and motioned for his brother to be quiet. He had heard something.

"What his it?"

Sam shook his head. "Just be quiet for a second, I think I hear something."

The two crept toward the door that Sam believed, was holding the woman in his vision, prisoner.

Sam silently motion toward the door. Dean gave it a jiggle, but it wouldn't budge. He took out his shotgun, aimed and shot the door in, before kicking it open. Dean and Sam gasped in unison at what they saw.

The room was filled with all kinds of rusty torture instruments, chains and such. In the corner of the room, as Sam had seen it in his dream, sat the woman. She was almost unconscious, her layered black hair was obscuring much of her face and her breathing was labored.

"Shit, we gotta get her outta here," Dean stated, walking toward the injured woman. He crouched down in front of her and pushed some the hair out of her face.

"Please…please don't hurt me," she whimpered. Dean gave her a reassuring smile, and lifted her into his arms.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you outta here, and we wont hurt you," he said softly.

Just as easily as they walked in unscathed, they walked out, which was unnerving. Sam shook the feeling of dread away as they drove away from the orphanage.

Little did they know, they were being closely watched…

_Another day, another chapter. I hope you people enjoyed this one. I'll get six up as soon as I can, but only if I get enough reviews…Nah, I wouldn't do that 2 ya, but I would appreciate them. Cheers people!_


	6. Kaitlyn Jones

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! THANX 4 ALL UR KIND REVEIWS, SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS, I'VE BEEN A TAD DISTRACTED LATELY. HOPE U LIKES THIS ONE.

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**

_**CHAPTER SIX: Kaitlyn Jones**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Just be quiet for a second, I think I hear something."

The two crept toward the door that Sam believed, was holding the woman in his vision, prisoner.

Sam silently motion toward the door. Dean gave it a jiggle, but it wouldn't budge. He took out his shotgun, aimed and shot the door in, before kicking it open. Dean and Sam gasped in unison at what they saw. The room was filled with all kinds of rusty torture instruments, chains and such. In the corner of the room, as Sam had seen it in his dream, sat the woman. She was almost unconscious, her layered black hair was obscuring much of her face and her breathing was labored.

"Shit, we gotta get her outta here," Dean stated, walking toward the injured woman. He crouched down in front of her and pushed some the hair out of her face.

"Please…please don't hurt me," she whimpered. Dean gave her a reassuring smile, and lifted her into his arms.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you outta here, and we wont hurt you," he said softly.

Just as easily as they walked in unscathed, they walked out, which was unnerving. Sam shook the feeling of dread away as they drove away from the orphanage.

Little did they know, they were being closely watched…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

As the youngest Winchester drove, Dean sat in the backseat, talking to the woman, trying to keep her conscious.

"So, I'm Dean Winchester and _that_," he waved his hand in the general direction of his brother, "Is my bro, Sam."

She looked up at him with pain filled eyes, and blinked a few times.

"I-I know who you are," she gasped, clenching her teeth to keep from screaming, as a wave of stabbing pain washed over her chest and left shoulder.

She closed her eyes tight and took a shaky breath, to regain composure, and when she opened them again, the young man that was holding her had a confused frown on his face.

"Your father told me to expect you. Kaitlyn Jones, don't tell me you don't remember me?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Kait?"

She nodded. "Yeah, how are ya Dean?" she asked weakly.

He smiled. "I'm real good, Kait," he whispered back. He then looked upon Sam in the front seat.

"Hey Sammy, you member Kait, from school?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Well, we need to get her back to the motel fast, because I think she's going into shock," He said, looking down at Kaitlyn's trembling and moaning form.

"That's Kait? Are you serious?" Sam gasped.

"Yeah it is Kait, now step on it Sammy,"

Dean stroked the woman's sweating face, his heart pounding as her eyes rolled back. Her breath hitched in her chest and she tried to gulp in some oxygen, but the pain was too intense. She clutched at her chest with one hand and gripped Dean's shirt with the other.

"D-d-dean," she said through extremely shallow breaths.

Dean's stomach dropped, concern for his long lost friend was clouding his usually calm mind.

"Its okay Kait, try to breathe," he said soothingly.

She shook her head. "It hurts," she moaned, tears were streaming down her face. She pulled at Dean and then her grip loosened and her lids fluttered before finally slipping closed.

"_Shit_. Sammy now is not the time to concern yourself with the road rules. Kait's gone into shock. We need to get her back fast, so I can stitch her up!" Dean said to his brother.

Sam just nodded and pushed his foot down hard on the gas pedal.

The impala sped up, roaring like a black monster then screeching and swerving as Sam swung the beloved car into a parking space right outside their room.

"Sam open the door," The eldest spoke gruffly; growing ever more concerned for their friend has her convulsions became violent and more frequent.

Dean lay her down on the closest bed and picked up the first aid kit that was thrown by Sam.

"I'll need the bourbon too." He muttered carefully cutting Kaitlyn's shirt open, to reveal a well-toned body.

"Shit," Sam muttered, seeing the stab wound in her shoulder. It looked as though the specter had shoved the knife in, twisted and gouged at her shoulder, then ripped it out. The wound also appeared to be infected.

Dean pulled one of the spare bed sheets of the end of the bed, and tore it up, soaking the pieces with alcohol. He pressed the rag onto her injury to stem the bleeding and cleanse the wound.

She gasped and her eyes snapped open. Screaming In agony, she arched up on her back and lashed out, her fist connecting with Dean's jaw.

" Fuck, she's damn strong," he muttered, rubbing the side of his face.

He swung a leg over her body, so he was straddling her hips, and Sam sat behind her, holding her up in a sitting position.

She was still screaming and crying, So Dean took her face in his hands and brushed the tears away.

"Shhh, its okay Kait," he cooed, trying to calm her nerves. "It'll be over soon, trust me,"

The woman snorted, obviously slightly amused.

"I've been given advice Dean, and that's 'never trust a Winchester.'" She gasped, giving him a tiny smile.

He smiled back, gently cleaning around the injury. "Oh yeah? And who gave you that advice?"

"You did," she whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes again.

Dean laughed and opened the first aid kit. He threaded a silver curved needle with black thread and began to stitch the wound carefully.

She winced as the pointed needle pricked her skin, but soon, as Dean had promised, it was over.

"Thank god," She murmured, opening her eyes and giving the brothers a small smile.

"Anything else?" Dean asked, cleaning the blood and dirt of her face with a warm cloth.

"My back, I think," she said.

The older made motions for her to roll onto her stomach and when she did, he quickly cleaned the gashes on her back, ones that were almost identical to the ones that Sam had on _his_ back, and after he did so, he tossed her a black Metallica t-shirt and she put it on, gasping in pain as she did so.

Kaitlyn yawned widely and settled back on the pillows, closing her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly.

"Night Kait," Dean whispered, inaudibly. Sam shook his head and stalked off to have a shower. Dean curled up on the lounge facing Kaitlyn's sleeping form and watched her for the remainder of the afternoon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When Kaitlyn awoke, she was aware of eyes watching her. She knew it was Dean; he had always been protective of her, ever since she had nearly died in a house fire when she was seven.

She moaned softly as she shifted onto her side to face him.

"Dean, its late, why don't you get some sleep?" She suggested, pulling the blankets up higher around her body, to keep the bite of early morning cold at bay.

"Can't, I have to keep an eye on you, you're in shock,"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Dean, I'm fine, I'm 25 years old, I can take care of myself."

"My ass you can Kait, you could've died in there, you would have, if Haley Joel over there, hadn't used his shining," Dean shot back, waving a hand toward his brother, who was sound asleep.

"For fuck sake Dean, I am not a god damn baby! Ever since we were young you always care for and protected me, I appreciate it, but I'm a full grown adult now and I know what I'm doing!" Kait had raised her voice, despite the fact that it sent waves of burning pain through her chest.

"You do not have any idea what your doing Kait! This is dangerous business, I have to keep protecting you because you don't have the maturity to protect yourself!"

There was silence. The lamp flicked on and as light filled the room, Kaitlyn's face was revealed, red with rage. Her eyes flashed angrily as she swung her legs from the bed.

"Fuck you Dean. The only one here, who is immature, is you. You haven't realized yet that I'm a woman and I can run my own life, I don't need you smothering me. I don't need you dammit!"

With that, she walked to the door, snatched up the keys to the Impala and stormed out the door.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY FUCKING KEYS!" Dean bellowed. Sam's eyes snapped open.

"Whasgoinon," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"The bitch took my keys!" he roared, slamming the door behind him as he stepped into the night.

The Impala's engine roared to life, and then screeched from the parking lot.

He paled when he heard, barely a minute later, the unmistakable sound of screeching brakes and crunching metal and glass.

"Shit!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean ran as fast as he could, in the direction that the Impala went. He wasn't concerned for his car, not much anyway; he was too worried about Kaitlyn.

He only started to slow down when he saw the cars bulk in the darkness.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" he muttered, again picking up speed again. By the looks of things, the impala wasn't really all that damaged, just a minor dent and a few scratches, nothing really to worry about.

Dean reached the driver side door and reefed it open, catching Kaitlyn as she slid out.

"Jesus Christ Kait, what have you done?" he muttered, sitting down and placing her head in his lap.

He stoked her raven colored hair and thumbed her cheek gently.

"C'mon Kait, it's time to wake up," he said softly, giving her a little shake.

She opened her eyes, and jumped away immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, settle down Kait, it's Dean,"

"I know who it is, get lost!"

Dean sighed. "Look Kait I'm taking you to the hospital okay, now get in the car,"

She shook her head defiantly.

"Uh-uh,"

"Now Kaitlyn get in the fucking car, before I knock you out and put you in myself,"

Hesitantly she crawled into the passenger sighed and curled up.

Dean put the key in the ignition, but didn't start the car.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked, turning to her.

"You offended me, that's what," She growled.

"I was only looking out for you," he replied, attempting to keep his cool.

"Well maybe, I don't want some gung-ho cowboy watchin' my ass! Maybe I don't need it!" She raged.

"I know for a fact that you do need someone watching your ass, look at the shit you got yourself in, getting involved with some pissed of spirit! Its fucking crazy!"

"Look who's talking? You're a fucking hypocrite and what's more, you're an arrogant, cocky, self involved, chauvinistic prick!"

"Yeah, well, you're a bitch!"

There was a moment of stunned silence; Then Kaitlyn launched herself at Dean. The man scrambled back, thinking that she was going to hit him, but she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I know I'm a bitch, you made me that way," she whispered.

_**HOPE U GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I'LL GET THE NEXT ONE UP SOON!**_


	7. Another Vision

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE, I DIDN'T GET ANY REVEIWS 4 THE LAST- HOPEFULLY YOU'LL BE KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW THIS TIME! CHEERS! SORRY 4 THA LATENESS!

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: Another Vision**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked, turning to her.

"You offended me, that's what," She growled.

"I was only looking out for you," he replied, attempting to keep his cool.

"Well maybe, I don't want some gung-ho cowboy watchin' my ass! Maybe I don't need it!" She raged.

"I know for a fact that you do need someone watching your ass, look at the shit you got yourself in, getting involved with some pissed of spirit! Its fucking crazy!"

"Look who's talking? You're a fucking hypocrite and what's more, you're an arrogant, cocky, self involved, chauvinistic prick!"

"Yeah, well, you're a bitch!"

There was a moment of stunned silence; Then Kaitlyn launched herself at Dean. The man scrambled back, thinking that she was going to hit him, but she pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I know I'm a bitch, you made me that way," she whispered.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The look on Dean Winchester's face was one of absolute shock, he had been expecting her to hit him, and was quite surprised when she launched herself at him, only to kiss him deeply and passionately.

Dean blinked in confusion as the car fell silent once more.

"Whoa, that was…unexpected," he said.

Kaitlyn gave him a small wink.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

Dean shook his head. He was completely gob smacked, gob smacked by an angel, not that he minded or anything.

"Well seeing as im so handsome, I'm guessing your whole life,"

Kaitlyn threw her head back and laughed.

"Not quite that long Dean, do you know how retarded you looked when you were seven? I was actually damn surprised when I saw you today! I was wondering how somebody who looked like a dork when he was seven, could turn out to be an absolute honey at twenty six. I was surprised at Sammy too. He just shot up didn't he?"

Dean leaned forward and cut her off with his lips, gently probing her soft mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance.

She admitted him, and then bit down. He pulled away suddenly, an eyebrow rose at the evil look on her face.

"We should get back to Sammy. Oh sorry about your car by the way,"

Dean signed and started the Chevy back up; throwing it into reverse and driving backwards back to the motel.

Sam was waiting at the door, with his arms folded across his chest, looking around nervously.

"What happened?" he asked as the two got out of the car.

"Nothing," the lied in unison.

Sam glared at them suspiciously. He knew that they were lying, he always knew.

Deciding against his better half, to open his mouth and argue, but he let it go. He walked back into the room, and watched as Kaitlyn crawled into bed with his older brother.

Sam shot them a strange look, and Dean shrugged.

"We're sharing, so what?"

"Whatever man, look, its three in the morning, and whatever's going on, I don't wanna know, so just go to sleep, and for Christ sake, don't offend her again,"

Kaitlyn laughed. "You go to sleep Sammy,"

The lamp flicked off and the room was plunged into darkness.

Dean and Kaitlyn lay for a while facing each other in the dark, only the moonlight illuminating the dusting of freckles across Dean's face.

He really had grown up.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning dawned miserable and wet, the first one awake, was as always, Sam.

As he got dressed, he looked over at his brother and Kaitlyn, who were held close in a tight embrace.

It might've been cute, _might've. _

But it was Dean, and Sam trusted him to be him, a one night stand guy, aggressively against the perfect mowed lawn and white picket fences.

Coffee. He needed coffee.

Sam quickly dressed and slipped out into the wet, knowing that Kaitlyn and Dean wouldn't be up for some time.

He paid for the hot drinks and donuts and headed back to the room, where, unsurprisingly, the two where still asleep.

He took a sip of his mocha latte and bit into a strawberry donut, while contemplating his existence.

Suddenly the all too familiar feeling of an oncoming vision entered his body.

He sighed inwardly as he lost control of his muscles and let go of the Styrofoam cup and spilling the scalding liquid down his front.

Sam fell to his knees and clutched his throbbing head, crying out in pain as yet again, a vision ripped through his consciousness.

_He was standing in the cemetery over a grave, he couldn't see who's it was, but there was a pain in his heart so terrible it had to be someone close. _

_A hot tear ran down his cheek as he kneeled in front of the stone, placing flowers on the grave. _

"_I'm so sorry, I know you did it for me, I love you baby brother."_

_Then the writing on the stone became clear. _

_Samuel James Winchester_

_1983-2005_

_Our little Sammy, _

_We'll miss you little bro, _

_Hope you find mom and Jess happy and safe. _

_See ya soon. _

_He was seeing the world through Dean's eyes .Sam/Dean reached into his boot and pulled out his hunting knife. _

"_I can't do this without you Sammy," Dean sobbed, his heart aching. He tried, he tried to fight it, but he couldn't live without his baby brother. "I'll be there soon,"_

_Sam/Dean placed the knife-edge at the base of his wrist and dug it in, wincing in pain as he dragged the weapon up his arm. _

_He dropped the knife and watched as his blood poured from the gaping wound. _

"_I won't be long now Sammy…_

Sam let out an anguished howl. Not his brother. Not Dean.

Dean flew out of bed at this sound, and ran to his brother's side.

"Sammy, jeez Sammy are you okay?" he asked.

The tall brunette looked up at his brother and swallowed back the bile that was rising in his throat.

"It's Sam," he corrected.

Dean ignored this and helped his brother up. "What did you see?"

Sam couldn't reply. He didn't want to remember, but the scene was etched into his memory, the crimson of his brothers blood, everything. It was something that he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

He barely made it to the bathroom before he expelled the contents of his stomach, the coffee and the only recently consumed strawberry donut.

"Sammy?" Kaitlyn asked, standing behind Dean, a look off concern etched on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered in reply.

There was silence, and awkward one, which Kaitlyn decided to break with a suggestion.

"Look, we should go back to the orphanage, scope things out, look for the graves and stuff. When we've found them, we dig up that bastard and burn him. Easy fix," she said.

Of course they'd go at night, so they didn't get busted for arson.

Dean grinned widely. "Sweet, a bonfire! I'll bring the marshmallows!"

_**Sorry that was late pplz, and sorry it was short, I've had exams so I've been really busy. I LOVE ME SIS! She lay-buyed the season one DVD box set of SUPERNATURAL! YAY! **_

_**Reviews please? You noe u want to! **_


	8. The perfect day 4 a trip to the cemetery

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE, REVIEW PLEASE! CHEERS! SORRY 4 THA LATENESS!

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

**I'D LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR THEIR CONTINUOS SUPPORT ON THIS STORY:**

**PMSDEVIL01**

**THE KISS OD DEATH**

**EPHINY63**

**CUTELIONESS**

**SAGEBETH**

**AND**

**FRIENDLY**

**THANKS! I APPRECIATE IT GUYS!**

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**

**  
**

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: The perfect day for a trip to the cemetery.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean ignored this and helped his brother up. "What did you see?"

Sam couldn't reply. He didn't want to remember, but the scene was etched into his memory, the crimson of his brothers blood, everything. It was something that he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

He barely made it to the bathroom before he expelled the contents of his stomach, the coffee and the only recently consumed strawberry donut.

"Sammy?" Kaitlyn asked, standing behind Dean, a look off concern etched on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered in reply.

There was silence, and awkward one, which Kaitlyn decided to break with a suggestion.

"Look, we should go back to the orphanage, scope things out, look for the graves and stuff. When we've found them, we dig up that bastard and burn him. Easy fix," she said.

Of course they'd go at night, so they didn't get busted for arson.

Dean grinned widely. "Sweet, a bonfire! I'll bring the marshmallows!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean refused to let Sam go away by himself, as he first suggested, so they stuck together.

So after Sam had cleaned himself up, they packed some gear and headed back to the cemetery to look for the grave of Lionel Ritter, and then return to the orphanage to see what they were dealing with.

As they drove through the rain, all was silent, except for the occasional squeak of the windscreen wipers and the gentle pattering of rain on the roof.

"What a great day fro a trip to a cemetery!" Kaitlyn squealed in sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I hear ya!" Dean replied, winking at her through the rearview mirror.

Kait poked her tongue out at him, and began to stare out the rain-streaked window, watching intently as trees and houses flew by.

She was still trying to come to terms with the events from the previous night.

Of course, she was still shocked that Dean had turned into the most gorgeous thing that she had ever laid eyes on, but it was mostly the kiss.

She knew there was something there, she felt it, it was like a spark, which had consumed her.

It was the anger that had triggered it, the insults, which amused Kaitlyn, and she had no idea why. She only feared one thing.

That Dean would have his way with her then toss her aside like trash.

He did seem the one night Standish type of guy, get a little bit of fun in before hitting the road the next day.

Still, she was growing attached to him once more, much as she had the day she moved to Lawrence, Kansas, and he had helped her when she dropped her belongings.

Kaitlyn was snapped back into reality when Dean slammed on the breaks and spun into a dirt road, the one that lead into the cemetery. He had almost missed it.

"This should be fun," Kaitlyn muttered. "Finding this bastard is gonna be a bitch!"

Dean nodded and parked his car, and the company got out.

"Right," Dean began, opening the trunk of the car to retrieve various weapons in case of an emergency.

"We split up. Sammy, you take the north end of the cemetery, Kait, you take the west, and I'll take the rest. Yell out if you have a problem, we'll meet back here in an hour."

Despite the time, the sky was dark, so they decided that flashlights would be necessary. Kaitlyn took hers from Dean and began to walk away, but the older man stopped her

"Hey Kait, please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," he said softly.

She was about to protest, but there was such a sincere look in his moss green eyes, that she smiled, and nodded.

"'Course I will Dean, you too. See you in an hour," she said, before heading west, her flashlight cutting a path before her in the gloom.

As she walked, she peered at the faces of the stones to see the names of the victims, but so far, nothing.

She was quietly muttering to herself, complaining about mud on her knew shoes when a twig snapped behind her. She spun around, shotgun drawn, but there was no one there.

She hated it when that happened. She knew someone or something was following her.

"Alright, I'm not in the mood to play games, come the fuck out so I can pump you full of rock salt!" she called.

The wind picked up, and a soft voice drifted across the breeze.

"_Calm down, calm down…defenses are down…Calm down, calm down…_"

"Oh shit," Kaitlyn muttered.

She turned to run, but came face to face with Lionel Ritter, whose mouth was twisted into a malicious sneer.

"Why hello, my pretty! You and your friends best stop looking for me, this could get very dangerous indeed!" he said.

Kaitlyn scrunched up her nose at the rank stench that came from the gaping hole that was his mouth.

"Dude, you ever heard of a fucking tic-tac?" she said in a mocking tone. "Because it smells like something's curled up and died in there,"

The spirit growled and lunged forward, going right through Kaitlyn's body, sending her rigid momentarily as a painful cold seeped into her skin.

Her breath hitched in her throat and for a moment the feared that her heart had stopped beating, but the feeling passed in moments as the spirit passed through.

She didn't hesitate, she ran, as fast as she could go, but the man re-appeared in front of her. She came screeching to a halt and took a step back.

Her foot caught on unleveled ground and she lost her balance, falling backwards, the shotgun fired and flew from her grip as her head connected with a gravestone.

Her vision flashed red and she saw stars as the apparition soared towards her, hand outstretched reaching for her heart…

* * *

Dean's head jerked up at the sound of a shotgun firing. It came from somewhere in the west, and it was faint.

"Dammit," he muttered.

It just so happened that Sam had also heard the shot, and had come running toward Dean.

"It came from the direction!" he said, pointing southwest. Dean picked up his belongings and ran in that direction, Sam following close behind.

"Do you think she's okay?" The youngest questioned.

"I hope so…"

* * *

Kaitlyn's eyes snapped open as she felt a cold hand pass through her body and grasp her heart.

The icy pain was almost unbearable as the apparition crushed her heart with frosty hands.

Unable to regain her composure, the let out an ear-piercing scream as her body screamed for blood.

Her breath caught in her throat as it came increasingly more difficult to breathe, and the ghost cackled.

Kaitlyn's head was pounding now, and she felt herself slipping away. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her brain began to shut down.

"Hey! Asshole! Get the hell away from her!" Dean yelled as the brother's stumbled onto the scene.

The spirit looked up, and smiled.

"It's too late, your friend is drawing her last breath," he replied with venom.

Dean's let down his barriers just for a moment to look at Kaitlyn. Her face was slack, her lips blue, and slightly parted, her body limp. His heart sank, but he returned his attention to the spirit.

"I said, get the fuck away from her!"

Dean shot at the ghost; several times it took before the fiend disappeared.

He dropped the weapon and ran to Kaitlyn's side, Sam close behind.

He dropped to his knee's and lifted her head up, the back, sticky with blood.

Tears formed in Dean's eyes as he checked for a pulse. Finding none, he let out a growl and lifted the woman to his chest and held her as tears fell down his face.

"Please wake up, please…"

****

* * *

****

**_There you go people! Hope you enjoy! Review please, cuz I won't post until you do:p_**

_**Teehee im so mean, but you get that!**_

_**Cheerz!**_


	9. Healing and a one time joy ride

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE, REVIEW PLEASE! CHEERS! IM UPDATING ALL MY STORIES TONIGHT BECAUSE I'M GOING AWAY ON HOLIDAYS TOMORROW.

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

* * *

**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**

**__****CHAPTER NINE: Healing and a one time joy ride  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaitlyn's eyes snapped open as she felt a cold hand pass through her body and grasp her heart.

The icy pain was almost unbearable as the apparition crushed her heart with frosty hands. Unable to regain her composure, the let out an ear-piercing scream as her body screamed for blood.

Her breath caught in her throat as it came increasingly more difficult to breathe, and the ghost cackled.

Kaitlyn's head was pounding now, and she felt herself slipping away. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her brain began to shut down.

"Hey! Asshole! Get the hell away from her!" Dean yelled as the brother's stumbled onto the scene.

The spirit looked up, and smiled.

"It's too late, your friend is drawing her last breath," he replied with venom. Dean's let down his barriers just for a moment to at Kaitlyn. Her face was slack, her lips blue, and slightly parted, her body limp. His heart sank, but he returned his attention to the spirit.

"I said, get the fuck away from her!"

Dean shot at the ghost; several times it took before the fiend disappeared.

He dropped the weapon and ran to Kaitlyn's side, Sam close behind.

He dropped to his knees and lifted her head up, the back, sticky with blood.

Tears formed in Dean's eyes as he checked for a pulse. Finding none, he let out a growl and lifted the woman to his chest and held her as tears fell down his face.

"Please wake up, please…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kait, c'mon babe, open them eyes, naptime's over," Dean begged softly. Still getting no response, he lay her back down and proceeded to perform CPR.

_Two breaths to every fifteen…_

He thought to himself, desperately pumping his oxygen into her starved lungs.

"C'mon, wake the fuck up!"

"Dean…" Sam stepped forward.

"No Sam, shut the hell up!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Dean! Let me try something!"

The eldest hesitated, but moved aside, allowing his younger brother to try to resuscitate their friend.

Sam cradled Kaitlyn in his arms and closed his eyes.

Reaching inside of himself, he concentrated on the speck of pure light that lay dormant inside him. Soon he was prodding it gently with his mind, allowing the strength to build up, to be consumed by the light. The glow radiated from within him and spilled out, consuming Kaitlyn as well.

"Sam!" Dean tried to move forward but was stopped by the blinding shine.

In seconds it was all over. The glow flew back into Sam, and he fell limp and barely conscious by Kaitlyn's side.

She seemed to be cured by all ailments as Dean scrambled over to see if his little brother was ok.

"Sammy? Jesus Sam, what did you do?" Dean muttered.

"I'm…okay Dean, is Kait alright?" he replied weakly.

"I'm fine Sammy, just a bit tired, chest hurts a bit, but I'm okay," she reassured him.

Dean looked up. "Thank god you're okay!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, have you been crying?"

Dean blushed. "Umm I've got something in my eye,"

Kaitlyn laughed and threw her arms around Dean, and when she pulled away, did the same to Sam.

"Thanks guys," she said, smiling. "For bringing me back,"

Dean shook his head. "It was all Sam sweetheart,"

"No it wasn't Kait, Dean tried to give you CPR, but you wouldn't wake up, I had to practically pry him away with a crowbar!" Sam disagreed. He was regaining his strength by the minute.

"I cheated, Dean did all the work,"

The Older hunter blushed, and looked away. "It was nothing," he muttered.

"Your both hero's…hey wait, do you guys see what I see?" Kaitlyn asked staring at the gravestone that she had hit her head on.

Dean's eyes widened and Sam nodded.

_Lionel Ritter_

_1850-1900_

"Yes! Found the bastard! Can we of him yet?" Kaitlyn asked, rubbing the back of her head absentmindedly.

Dean shook his head.

"Not yet, we have to wait until tonight, so we have the cover,"

"But aren't people more likely to see the fire?" Kait argued.

Again Dean shook his head. "People only see what the want to see, and besides, where to far back to be noticed,"

"So then why?"

Dean shot her a warning look and she promptly shut her mouth. Of course she knew that he was only postponing the trip so he could make sure she and Sam were okay.

Dean picked up his shotgun, and the one that Kait dropped and they trudged through the cemetery, back toward the Impala.

They got to the car, and Dean fished around in his pocket for the keys.

"Hey Kait, you wanna drive?" he asked.

An evil grin spread across her face, and for a spit second, Dean was regretting the question.

She caught the keys one handed and slid into the drivers seat.

"Samantha, you're in the back," Dean said, receiving a slap to the back of his head for the remark.

"Bitch," Dean teased.

"Jerk," Sam shot back, jumping into the car.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and turned the key in the ignition.

The engine roared to life and she sat there momentarily with a grin on her face, listening to the engine, before she slammed her foot onto the gas and spun the car around.

"Whoa! Kait, watch my car!" Dean yelled over the sound of Kaitlyn's squeal of excitement.

"I love this car!" The proclaimed, slipping AC/DC into the player.

"I'm on the highway to hell…the highway to hell!" She sang as she sped down the road toward the motel, all the while, Sam and Dean, were holding on for dear life.

"We're here," Kaitlyn said, pulling into the parking lot. Dean practically dove from the car, and Sam stumbled out, uneasy. They both glared at Kaitlyn.

She shrugged. "What?" Dean, grabbed her hand and pulled her from the car, then ripped the key's from the ignition.

"I am never, _ever_ letting you drive my baby again," he said.

Kaitlyn pouted. "But Deeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn,"

"Ever,"

* * *

**_There you go, I decided to ease off a bit, and lighten things up. This will be my last update until next Tuesday at least,(oz time) so enjoy. It gives you plenty of time to get your reviews in, so go ahead, press that lonely little button down there in the left hand corner of the screen. You know you want to!_**


	10. Toast

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE, REVIEW PLEASE! CHEERS!

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE 

_**CHAPTER TEN: Toast**_

"Hey Kait, you wanna drive?" he asked.

An evil grin spread across her face, and for a spit second, Dean was regretting the question.

She caught the keys one handed and slid into the drivers seat.

"Samantha, you're in the back," Dean said, receiving a slap to the back of his head for the remark.

"Bitch," Dean teased.

"Jerk," Sam shot back, jumping into the car.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and she sat there momentarily with a grin on her face, listening to the engine, before she slammed her foot onto the gas and spun the car around.

"Whoa! Kait, watch my car!" Dean yelled over the sound of Kaitlyn's squeal of excitement.

"I love this car!" The proclaimed, slipping AC/DC into the player.

"I'm on the highway to hell…the highway to hell!" She sang as she sped down the road toward the motel, all the while, Sam and Dean, were holding on for dear life.

"We're here," Kaitlyn said, pulling into the parking lot. Dean practically dove from the car, and Sam stumbled out, uneasy. They both glared at Kaitlyn.

She shrugged. "What?" Dean, grabbed her hand and pulled her from the car, then ripped the key's from the ignition.

"I am never, _ever_ letting you drive my baby again," he said.

Kaitlyn pouted. "But Deeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn,"

"Ever,"

**OoOoOoOo**

They waited for the cover of darkness before they set out once more.

As Dean drove back into the cemetery, Kaitlyn gave an involuntary shiver.

Her confrontation with the apparition left a strange feeling behind, as well as Sam's little magic trick.

"You kay?" Dean asked, killing the engine.

"Hmm?"

"Kaitlyn?"

She looked over at Dean. "Yeah, what?" she asked. She hadn't heard the first time; something was distracting her.

"I asked if you were okay, you seem a little…preoccupied," Said the eldest.

Kaitlyn smiled gently. "I'm fine Dean, it's sweet of you to ask though," She replied.

Dean smiled back and opened the car door. He stepped out, but glanced back quickly.

"You coming?" he asked.

Kaitlyn opened her own door and stepped out into the chilly night air. She hugged herself tight and shivered. She then felt something heavy and warm fall over her shoulders.

It was Dean's trademark leather jacket.

"Dean, you didn't have too…" Kaitlyn started.

"Its no problem," He replied, shrugging indifferently.

Around the back of the Impala, at the trunk, Sam was already standing, leafing through all their things. In one of the duffle bags he put purified salt, lighter fluid, a few guns, a crucifix and a vial of holy water.

" You got everything under control, Francis?" Dean smirked, and then ducked to avoid Sam's hand.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Brothers," she muttered before following the two into the dark.

As the brothers dug, Kaitlyn held the torch up high, for them to see. She put a hand on Sam's shoulder; he was still exhausted from that afternoon, and relieved him, offering to take the shovel. He handed it to her hesitantly, but gratefully.

"Hey, why does college boy get a break?" Dean asked.

"Because he's the one that saved my life," she replied, but then immediately regretted it, upon seeing the hurt look in Dean's eyes.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to…"

He looked away. "No, its fine, I know I screwed up, I know I almost let you die."

She put a hand on his cheek and moved his head so his eyes met hers. A tear slid down his cheek and she brushed it away.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry Dean, it kinda slipped out," Kaitlyn said softly.

Dean closed his eyes and more tears leaked out. Kaitlyn stood on her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips against his. Immediately, the kiss intensified and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, the things I have to put up with," he muttered, then cleared his throat.

Kaitlyn made a hand gesture that told him to shut up, and he turned away.

Dean pulled away. "I know you're sorry. I am too, I should have done more,"

She looked upon him with sad eyes. "No, you did enough baby, I shouldn't have said what I said. I love you,"

He looked up, shock written all over his face. Kaitlyn blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she trailed off.

"Yes you did," Dean said softly and then his lips met hers once again in the moonlight.

"Um, do you guys know we have a corpse to burn?" San asked casually.

The two pulled away and continued to dig until they hit the jackpot.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks," murmured Dean as he and Kaitlyn broke through the pine coffin.

Kaitlyn recoiled as the smell hit her like a semi. She took the container of purified salt that Sam was holding and emptied the salt onto the body. "Well he's fared remarkable well, considering," Sam put in.

"Yeah, but not for long, this bitch is toast," he answered, soaking what was left of Lionel with lighter fluid.

Kaitlyn snorted and Dean gave her a quick, lopsided smile. They climbed out of the grave and Dean went to strike the match, but Kait held her hand out.

"I wanna do this," She started. "This sucker almost wasted me and I wanna get him back."

Dean nodded as she struck the match and tossed it in with the body.

As the flames licked high, the three stood, content, under the light of the full moon.

Their work was done, or so they thought…

**OoOoOoOo**

"Something doesn't feel right," Sam muttered as they got back to the car.

"What do you mean, Haley Joel?" Dean asked.

Suddenly, Sam cried out in pain and sunk to his knees. "Oh god, its not over," he gasped as a vision hit his consciousness.

* * *

_They were back in the orphanage, all three of them. _

_Everything seemed to be quiet…safe._

_All of a sudden the three young boys appeared in front of them._

"_Leave now…it's no safe…he'll kill you all…_

_Sam looked around. First at his brother, then Kaitlyn. _

_A strong wind rushed through the bottom floor, the boarded windows exploding inwards, sending shards of timber and glass flying around the room. _

_The glass sliced them, the wood splintered and Kaitlyn cried out. _

"_Kait!" Dean cried, rushing to the woman's side, with Sam not to far behind. _

_A particularly large piece of wood had found its mark, and was now embedded deep in Kaitlyn's abdomen. _

_She coughed, blood splattering down her front. _

"_Jesus…" Dean muttered, his hands covering her blood-soaked ones._

"_She is going to die…" came a whispered voice from all around. _

_Dean's head jerked up, a look of unfathomable rage painted on his face. _

"_COME OUT HERE AND FACE IT LIKE A MAN YOU EVIL SON-OF-A-FUCKING-BITCH!!" Dean roared murderously. _

"_Very well…"_

_The man appeared before them, grinning sadistically. _

"_You do know you are all going to die," Lionel stated, as if he were conversing to them about the weather. _

"_Like hell we are!" Dean growled. The ghost just sneered, and with a flick of his hand, sent Sam careening through a nearby door, and down a flight of dilapidated steps, which led to an apparent basement. _

"_Sammy!" he cried, but though he wanted to move, he couldn't leave Kaitlyn's side. Some unseen force was stopping him. "You bastard! If you've killed my brother…" _

"_Fear not Mr. Winchester, he is not dead yet, but he soon will be when I have finished. You will watch your pretty little girlfriend die, then your brother and when I'm finished, I will kill you, nice and slow."_

_Beside him Kaitlyn moaned. _

"_D-d-dean," she gasped, as tremulous sobs wracked her body. He stroked her forehead gently before looking back up with a deadly glare. _

"_But we burnt your bones! We watched you fry!" Dean exclaimed. _

_The man grinned again, baring disgusting yellow teeth. _

"_Ha! Did you check Dean, because I don't think you did," _

_Dean frowned, but it all became clear as Lionel held his hand up. _

_Four digits. Not five. _

"_Lost it in an accident," he chuckled. "I think you better give your girl a little kissy for the road, she seems to be…dying,"_

_Dean looked down once more. The light in her once vivacious eyes was dimming, her breath, slowing. _

"_Kait, please don't leave me," Dean whispered, tears of sorrow sliding silently down his face. _

"_I-I-I'm so-orry D-dean. I-I love y-you," She whispered, her breath catching in her throat. _

"_Nononononono," Dean murmured frantically, putting more pressure on the wound. _

_Kaitlyn cried out in pain, which elicited a contented sigh from the psychopathic ghost that was watching intently._

"_G-g-goodbye…" her eyes fluttered and slowly slid shut. As her last breath escaped, her head lolled. _

"_Kait…god no…" Dean sobbed, kissing her goodbye, her silken lips still warm. For all intents and purposes, it was wrong, but he no longer cared. He loved her and he was saying his final goodbyes. _

_Lionel breezed over and grasped Dean by the collar. _

"_Time to watch your baby brother die," he snarled lifting him. "But fear not, you'll be joining your girl and your brother before the night is through…"_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed, before falling the rest of the way to the ground.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean cried, falling to his side. "Sam, what did you see?"

"I-I oh god Dean, it's not over. Now he's pissed," The youngest gasped.

"What, how? We burnt the bones!" Dean exclaimed.

"Finger. He lost a finger in an accident. We need to find it and burn it before he kills us!"

"Whoa, what exactly did you see?" asked the oldest, not noticing Kaitlyn, who was swaying on the spot, fearful and panicked.

"Kaitlyn…she's the only one I saw…die,"

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. "What? Are you positive?" he asked shakily.

"No Dean, it was some completely random chick who happened to look exactly like her. Of course I'm sure!" he snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kaitlyn slid to the ground and hugged her knees. She was going to die…she was going to die…

Sam looked up. "Kaitlyn? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," he said, looking over Dean's shoulder at the pale and trembling young woman.

"You okay now?" Dean asked, and waited for him to nod before crouching by Kaitlyn.

"Sweetheart? You alright?" Dean asked softly.

As if in answer, Kaitlyn gave a sigh of resignation before slipping into a dead faint…

* * *

_**OH MY GOD! I can't believe how long that damn chapter took me! Sorry that this is really, really late peoples but I had writers block! That and I was banned from the net due to a ridiculously high internet bill…Whoops  Anyway, you know what to do! Review please so I can finish this story, and all the others that I haven't finished yet…**_


	11. Cruelty should be a sin

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE, REVIEW PLEASE! CHEERS!

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE 

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Cruelty should be a sin**_

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean cried, falling to his side. "Sam, what did you see?"

"I-I oh god Dean, it's not over. Now he's pissed," The youngest gasped.

"What, how? We burnt the bones!" Dean exclaimed.

"Finger. He lost a finger in an accident. We need to find it and burn it before he kills us!"

"Whoa, what exactly did you see?" asked the oldest, not noticing Kaitlyn, who was swaying on the spot, fearful and panicked.

"Kaitlyn…she's the only one I saw…die,"

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. "What? Are you positive?" he asked shakily.

"No Dean, it was some completely random chick who happened to look exactly like her. Of course I'm sure!" he snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kaitlyn slid to the ground and hugged her knees. She was going to die…she was going to die…

Sam looked up. "Kaitlyn? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," he said, looking over Dean's shoulder at the pale and trembling young woman.

"You okay now?" Dean asked, and waited for him to nod before crouching by Kaitlyn.

"Sweetheart? You alright?" Dean asked softly.

As if in answer, Kaitlyn gave a sigh of resignation before slipping into a dead faint…

**OoOoOoOo**

"Dammit! Kait! Wake up!" Dean ordered, as she lay slumped on the dirt, by the Impala.

She didn't respond.

Dean lifted the limp woman into his arms. They needed to get her somewhere warm; she was visibly trembling.

"Sam, open the door," Dean said gruffly, cradling her closely to him, holding her head to his chest, as though he subconsciously thought his heartbeat would soothe her.

Sam complied speedily, considering he was still feeling the after affects of the vision, both in his head and his stomach.

The eldest Winchester eased her into the backseat and slid in after her, still cradling her head, as she remained unconscious and still.

Silently, Sam slid behind the wheel and turned the key in the ignition.

The engine refused to turn.

"Crap!" Sam swore.

He tried again, with no luck.

"Great of your car to fuck up now of all times," Sam growled.

"Sam, right now I don't need your bitching, I need your help. So try the fuck again before I make you get out and pull the damn th-Argh!"

Kaitlyn's hand shot up and wrapped tightly around his throat, cutting off his airway. His eyes bulged as he gasped, without success, for a breath of sweet air.

"Dean! What the fu-" Sam couldn't move. He was pinned as Kaitlyn sat up and slowly opened her eyes.

They weren't hers.

"I knew you weren't as stupid as you looked." Growled the voice of Lionel Ritter through the mouth of Kaitlyn. "But did you seriously think _I_ was that stupid?"

She nodded toward Sam. "I felt him. His _power._ As soon a he was close enough to reach out and touch, I grabbed him. I tortured him in his dreams. They weren't premonitions, as such, more of a psychic kick up the ass, from across the veil. And you…both of you, and your precious lady friend fell into—" There was a moments silence. Kaitlyn's body shuddered. "Dean, Dean…please help me! I can't stop him, it's hurting, it's _killing_ me!" She gasped, pushing past the pain to keep the monster inside her at bay. Sam took this opportunity to free himself. He looked over at Kaitlyn. She had let go of Dean, who was still looking a little dazed, but assuring the girl nonetheless.

"Kait, you need to breathe," Sam said, satisfied that it wasn't the ghost playing a foul trick on them. "Reach inside of you…to the speck of light deep within. Embrace it. Let go of your fear. Let go of the pain. Just embrace it," Sam instructed.

Dean snorted inwardly. _Embrace the light? Let go of your fear?_ Was it just him, or was his brother going all new age and hippy on him? Oh well, they'd laugh about it later, when all this shit was over.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath, and squeezed Dean's hand tighter. She let go, and now the pain was consuming her. She knew he would gain control if she couldn't just _breathe._

_Think about Dean. _She thought to herself. _Think about all the great times we had in our childhood. _

It flashed through her mind. The memories.

Eight-year-old Dean, tackling her to the grass during a game of football; twelve –year- old Dean, calling her on the phone to tell her a stupid joke he came up with; Sixteen-year-old Dean…the last time she saw him. The awkwardness. The eyes. The kiss…

Then, nothing.

The presence of Lionel Ritter had dissipated. He was gone from her.

Her eyes fluttered open and with a gasp of pain, she fell onto Dean.

"Whoa sweetheart, take it easy," he said gently, holding her around the waist. "Is he gone?"

Kaitlyn nodded. She was okay for now…just really tired.

Sam twisted the key in the ignition again and the engine turned, the black monster, roaring to life.

He pushed his foot down on the gas pedal and executed a sharp u-turn before speeding down the road and back toward their motel.

**OoOoOoOo**

"So, before you passed out, you felt all the warmth just…disappear?" Sam inquired as Kaitlyn sat beside Dean, brushing her glossy black hair into a ponytail.

She nodded. "Yeah…it was eerie, almost the same feeling I got when he stuck his hand into my chest. That's why I panicked, and passed out. That and the damn pain," she explained, yawing tiredly and leaning into Dean.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked gently, tucking a tendril of raven hair that had slipped from the ponytail, behind her ear.

"I'm sure Dean, really, I am…it's just this great feeling of _weariness_ I have…like I just wanna sleep forever…"

That truly worried Dean.

"That's because you aren't used to what you did before, back in the car…you pushed him away, you're like I was after I healed you…it was the first time I had ever done anything like that," Sam explained, knowing full well that his brother was trying to mask his fear for his on and Kaitlyn's life. He could see it in his demeanor, the way he held Kaitlyn, as if she were a precious jewel, the way he walked and talked; the way he held his shoulders, slightly sagged, a sign of defeat…but mostly it was the eyes.

Dean could throw on this 'tough boy' façade, when something was about to go to hell, but Sam could always tell how his sibling was feeling, by looking into his eyes.

Eyes, in this case, were most definitely the windows to the soul. And Dean Michael Winchester's soul looked very scared indeed.

Dean nodded, trying to control his emotions as the woman beside him trembled, quaking at the memories of her experiences over the past few days.

This really wasn't doing her any good.

Kaitlyn let out a gentle sob and put her face into Dean's neck.

He rubbed her back gently…_lovingly_…as she cried gently into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared Dean," came her muffled and tear-filled voice. "I don't want to die,"

Dean took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You are not going to die. Not today, not tomorrow…not until you're a wrinkly old braud with no teeth and a serious bladder issue…you get it?"

Kaitlyn snorted. "Everybody loves a comedian," she said with a wet smile.

"Damn straight, and everybody most definitely loves _this_ comedian,"

_His world famous façade, __**again. **_Sam thought, watching as Dean soothed the woman with his _subtle_ seductive charms. Dean didn't usually do subtle, but there it was, as clear as day.

"Dean…we have to go get this bastard, you know that," Kaitlyn said, suddenly serious. "All of us, together,"

Dean shook his head. "Forget it. Not after what Sam saw. There is no way I'm risking it,"

Kaitlyn growled at him with venom, suddenly angry at his words. "Dean, haven't we gone through this before? I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. And we know what's going to happen, we can take precautions,"

Kaitlyn Meredith Jones, stubborn till the end.

Dean could play at that game. "I don't give a damn Kait! I almost lost you to that evil son-of-a-bitch when I let you come along! I'm not going to watch it happen again. This time Sam may not be able to save you!"

Kaitlyn jumped up. "It comes with the job, Dean. It has is downsides! It's a dangerous gig, and if I die, then I die! There's nothing you can do to stop death Dean, if Sam saw it, it'll happen, and if it doesn't happen the way he saw, fate will find another way! This is my fight too Dean, whether you like it or not, and I'm going!"

Dean sat speechless, mouth opening and closing stupidly like a fish out of water.

_Well that settles that then._ Sam thought with a mental shrug.

"Fine." Dean began. "Fine. You can come. Just don't expect me to run crying when this bastard throws you off a balcony. Don't expect me to come to the funeral,"

The words surprised even him. He had not meant it to sound like that, and it was too late to fix it. Sam looked shocked and angry at the same time; Kaitlyn looked as though he had literally reached into her chest, ripped out her heart and threw it on the floor.

She bit back acid tears of betrayal. She loved him so much it hurt, and he had just ripped open her wounds and poured salt into them.

Her bright green eyes stared at him dejectedly.

"I took you for many things, Dean Winchester," she said gently, opening the door. "But a cruel and heartless coward, I just could never imagine,"

The door didn't slam, she didn't scream, or yell, or throw a punch; like she usually would…she just walked out the door, her head lowered, her shoulder's slumped, her feet dragging desolately across the floor…

And somehow, that was worse…

_**Well? I'm getting there! Finally! Just a few more chapters ought to do it. You know what you have to do people…please! For the sake of my sanity! Please, please, please! I'm Literally hands and knees begging you to review! **_


	12. An ethereal change of plans

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL.

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE, REVIEW PLEASE! CHEERS!

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE 

_**CHAPTER TWELVE: An ethereal change of plans.**_

Kaitlyn jumped up. "It comes with the job, Dean. It has is downsides! It's a dangerous gig, and if I die, then I die! There's nothing you can do to stop death Dean, if Sam saw it, it'll happen, and if it doesn't happen the way he saw, fate will find another way! This is my fight too Dean, whether you like it or not, and I'm going!"

Dean sat speechless, mouth opening and closing stupidly like a fish out of water.

_Well that settles that then._ Sam thought with a mental shrug.

"Fine." Dean began. "Fine. You can come. Just don't expect me to run crying when this bastard throws you off a balcony. Don't expect me to come to the funeral,"

The words surprised even him. He had not meant it to sound like that, and it was too late to fix it. Sam looked shocked and angry at the same time; Kaitlyn looked as though he had literally reached into her chest, ripped out her heart and threw it on the floor.

She bit back acid tears of betrayal. She loved him so much it hurt, and he had just ripped open her wounds and poured salt into them.

Her bright green eyes stared at him dejectedly.

"I took you for many things, Dean Winchester," she said gently, opening the door. "But a cruel and heartless coward, I just could never imagine,"

The door didn't slam, she didn't scream, or yell, or throw a punch; like she usually would…she just walked out the door, her head lowered, her shoulder's slumped, her feet dragging desolately across the floor…

And somehow, that was worse…

**OoOoOoOo**

Five minutes passed…five minutes of a complete and utterly empty silence passed before Sam opened his mouth.

"That was vindictive Dean, it really was…" Sam whispered, looking at him with hard and disappointed eyes.

The eldest looked away. He couldn't stand it when his brother looked at him like that. It made him feel sick…what he said to Kaitlyn made him feel sick.

"I know Sam…I didn't mean to say it, it just kind of…came out…" he hung his head in shame.

"How could it just come out?" Sam cried. "Man, I've never seen her so broken before! You _hurt_ her! _Badly_!"

"Sam! You don't understand! I care about her! The vision you had showed her dying! I didn't want her to come along because I don't want to lose her! I said it, because I just…I don't know…" Dean trailed off.

"Man, you may have just lost her anyway…" Sam said quietly, watching curiously as tears leaked from the elder Winchester. Sam had never seen him cry before…

"I know…I…"

"You love her, don't you?" Sam asked.

Dean looked away, and he knew it was true.

"Dude, fix it then! Go after her, get on your hands and knees and beg if you have too!" Sam cried.

"Believe me, if that's what it takes…"

Sam had been joking about that part, and was shocked, when Dean was considering it.

Dean didn't beg. Not for the forgiveness of a woman.

_Maybe he loves her more than any of us know…_

Dean stood, and stormed determinedly out the door.

_Kait, where are you…you couldn't have gone far…_

He was checking the car, when a nauseating thought hit him.

As quickly as possible, he reached the trunk, to find that the lock had been picked.

He opened it and peered at its contents. Several of his weapons were missing, and he knew.

"Dammit!" he cried fervidly, kicking the car, not bothering to apologize to his 'baby' for the harsh treatment.

He jogged back into the room, and Sam looked up.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"She's gone…after the ghost," Dean gasped, through harsh breaths.

"What? How do you kn—Oh my god," Sam went limp. Dean knew he was having another vision.

He was out of it for at least ten minutes before he abruptly snapped back to reality.

"Everything's changed! The bastard was luring us into a trap, and Kaitlyn's going to face it on her own. We have to leave, now!"

Neither of the men hesitated.

Now was not the time for indecision, Kaitlyn's life was at stake, yet again.

Dean shoved what they needed haphazardly into a large duffle bag, before dumping it on the back seat and sliding behind the wheel.

Sam flumped in next to him, and before he had the chance to close the door, Dean was off at a breakneck speed, disregarding all road rules.

Overhead, ominous clouds gathered, black and swollen, ready to dump buckets of water on the unsuspecting duo.

That would just make everything a whole lot creepier…

**OoOoOoOo**

"You bastard, you gave Sam that vision to lure us here! Well guess what buddy, they_ aren't _here. _Anywhere_. I came alone!" Kaitlyn raged as the apparition stood before her, his face twisted into a humorless smile.

"Oh dear, you didn't know that what Dean said wasn't him at all? He didn't realize either…that it was I all along. At the graveyard, when you let Sammy off because he saved you…All the times Dean was calling you immature…your anger at him…it was all me, and all to lead _you_ here,"

The words hit Kaitlyn like a semi.

"Wha-what?" She asked, bewildered. "Why me?"

His cold smile widened. "Why, you ask? Why? The answer to that is simple my dear..." he appeared beside her and leant forward to whisper in her ear. "Because… I can," he shrugged, and with a flick of his wrist, sent the woman flying into the wall.

Kaitlyn cried out as she felt several ribs tear through her skin. She could feel the warm blood sliding down her abdomen.

Sam and Dean didn't even know she was here.

She would die alone.

Lionel cackled. "Yes, you will die alone," he said, somehow reading her thoughts.

Again, he lifted her and threw, this time, through the door of the treatment room and onto the metal table.

"I've never cut open a woman before…only children…this should be interesting…"

Kaitlyn whimpered as the ghost began to slowly unbutton her shirt, but she couldn't move. He held her with some kind of ethereal bond.

He cut the remainder of her shirt away, revealing her chest wounds. He grinned at the blood.

"So I did hurt you…goody!" he giggled like a small child at a candy store before moving to remove her jeans.

"You son of a bitch…" she managed to growl before he gagged her.

He then hit her across the head with the force of a living being, and hard enough to make her see stars.

"Don't bring my mother into this," he growled.

Kaitlyn just grinned. She had gotten to him.

His eyes narrowed, and his head snapped to attention.

"They're here. They have realized," he growled, and then he smiled, when an idea hit him. "They can watch,"

For a moment he disappeared, and then seconds later, the brothers came sailing into the room, landing on a pair of chairs that had been miraculously produced.

"Nice of you to join us boys. Aren't you lucky that you got free front row seats? Would you like some popcorn?"

"Go to hell," Dean growled, his eyes on Kaitlyn.

She smiled, assuring him that she would be okay.

"I'd love too, but I cant…don't want too…this is way to fun,"

He produced a rusted knife from thin air and brought it to Kaitlyn's wrist.

Lionel chuckled madly as he pressed the instrument into the soft skin of her wrist and dragged it to the crook of her elbow, leaving a jagged slice, deep enough the rupture one of her main arteries.

Kaitlyn gave a muffled cry of pain, and squeezed her eyes shut as he repeated the exercise on the other arm.

Dean struggled against the psychic bond. She would die of blood loss if he didn't get free.

Kaitlyn squirmed, attempting to lash out.

This did not make Lionel very happy. He searched quickly and found a chunk of wood, smiling before it connected with the side of her head. She could feel blood. She could see stars…again, yet she remained conscious. All she wanted to do was slip into a comfortable blackness and never wake up again.

She guessed this was Lionel's doing.

"Of course it is missy, I can't have you sleeping through the big show!"

For a moment, he put the knife down. He would make her suffer with her other injuries. Torture her.

The pain that usually caused unconsciousness, now would not, and it would be fun to listen to her agonizing screams, knowing how much she was welcoming death.

Soon she would have it…but not now.

He placed his hands where her chest injuries were and push down on the protruding bones, _hard._

A scream of pure agony ripped through the air and Kaitlyn bucked and struggled, screamed and vomited blood down her front.

Dean cried. Tears were now falling down his cheeks, sobs wracking his body as he watched Kaitlyn writhe in pain.

Sam was too.

The spirit let go, and Kaitlyn slumped back, taking in ragged breaths, still sobbing.

She did want to die…right now she did.

It hurt so much…

The ghost smiled with glee as he smacked her around the head once more.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"You sick **FUCK**!" Dean cried through tears of fury and grief.

"Now, now, now Mr. Winchester, watch your language. I think I shall punish you for that…"

He grabbed Kaitlyn's arm and the other hand gripped her shoulder as he ripped the bone from its socket, thus dislocating it.

She screamed again, gasping and sobbing and muttering: "kill me, kill me, kill me," over and over again.

"Soon my pretty, soon…" he said.

The blood loss was taking its toll. In normal circumstances, she would've passed out by now, but this situation was far from normal, and she couldn't escape the fiery agony as it pulsed endlessly through her body.

She could no longer move, no longer think straight…her brain cried for blood…warm, life-giving blood.

Lionel smiled.

"Now it is time…" he whispered, picking the knife up again.

He held it high above Kaitlyn's stomach and she could do naught but watch as he plunged it deep into her abdomen…

* * *

_**HA! A cliffhanger! I got you now don't I? I'll make you a deal. **_

_**If I get at least ten reviews for this chapter…I'll post the next one!**_

_**I know it's cruel to blackmail, but I'm desperate! Lol. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	13. The faces of innocence

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL. STUPID DISCLAIMER THINGY, WASTING MY TIME…

**WARNINGS: **MILD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE IN THE FORM OF WINCHESTER ASS-KICKING AND FUTURE SEXUAL CONTENT (DON'T WORRY, NO SAM/DEAN PAIRINGS-I DON'T THINK I COULD BRING MYSELF TO WRITE OR EVEN THINK ABOUT WRITING WINCEST, I LOVE THE BOYS TOO MUCH!) JUST KEEP READING; YOU'LL CATCH ON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA; IM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ.

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERES THE FINAL CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW KINDLY. HAVE A NICE DAY. CHEERZ.

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

**SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE**

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Faces of Innocence. **_

"Now, now, now Mr. Winchester, watch your language. I think I shall punish you for that…"

He grabbed Kaitlyn's arm and the other hand gripped her shoulder as he ripped the bone from its socket, thus dislocating it.

She screamed again, gasping and sobbing and muttering: "kill me, kill me, kill me," over and over again.

"Soon my pretty, soon…" he said.

The blood loss was taking its toll. In normal circumstances, she would've passed out by now, but this situation was far from normal, and she couldn't escape the fiery agony as it pulsed endlessly through her body.

She could no longer move, no longer think straight…her brain cried for blood…warm, life-giving blood.

Lionel smiled.

"Now it is time…" he whispered, picking the knife up again.

He held it high above Kaitlyn's stomach and she could do naught but watch as he plunged it deep into her abdomen…

**OoOoOoOo**

Kaitlyn grunted as the weapon hit home, driving into her flesh, the pain worse than anything, yet she could not scream, and she couldn't die.

He was still preventing that.

Dean let out a roaring string of colorful curse words, and Sam was crying and yelling.

"You CUNT! You mother fucking, dog raping, cock sucking cunt! I'll kill you! I will!" Dean cried, his eyes flashing murderously

Sam winced inwardly. Dean must've been really pissed. He had never heard him use that word before.

The apparition shook with apparent rage.

"I DO NOT APPRECIATE MY MOTHER BEING BROUGHT INTO THIS!" he bellowed, using his ghostly powers to smash a two by four into his head.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

His brother was conscious, but barely.

Then a miracle happened.

Dean had pissed the spirit off so much, that it had lost all interest in Sam, and let him go.

Maybe it wasn't so good for Dean, but Sam ran. He needed to grab their stuff and fast, before it was too late. He raced out to the car and reefed the door open, pulling out several guns filled with rock salt rounds and a canister of salt before turning back toward the house.

A peal of thunder tore the sky in half and the rain gushed down, soaking Sam in minutes, before he could retreat into the house.

He kicked the front door open and almost slipped, as he ran like a man possessed back into the torture room, where Dean was receiving the mother of all beatings.

His face was bruised, swollen, cut and bleeding, and blood stained his jeans where the specter had speared him.

He was quickly losing the fight.

Sam took careful aim and fired at the spirit. The shot was perfect, and the spirit dissipated.

He was gone for now, but he would be back.

Sam made haste to line all entrances to the room with salt, as Dean limped, as fast as he could, to Kaitlyn's side.

"Jesus Kait…" he muttered, fresh tears falling as he got close enough to see the real damage.

She was broken. Battered, ripped to shreds. _Destroyed._

Dean doubted even _he_ could save her.

Still, he would try, until there was no breath left in his body.

He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

She blinked. "D-d-dean…" she whispered so quietly, he barely heard her.

"Shhh," Dean soothed, stroking her cheek with the back of his other hand. "You'll be okay, I'll make sure…" he couldn't help but feel like he was lying to her.

"Dean…I k-k-know it wasn't you that said w-w-what you said b-b-before…I just want y-y-you to know that…that I don't blame you for what happened,"

He put a finger to her bloody lips. "Save your strength," he whispered, wincing as she coughed, splattering blood.

It ran from her mouth in thick rivulets, clinging to her, bright crimson.

More tears came.

"Please Kait, you have to stay with me. You have to be okay. You have to because…" he trailed off and looked over at Sam's pale face and set jaw. He nodded.

"_Tell her,"_ he mouthed.

"What?" She asked.

"You have to because…I love you," he said the last part so only she could hear.

She closed her eyes, and a smile tugged the corner's of her mouth.

Sam turned away, tears blurring his vision. He didn't want her to die either.

Just then, pain flashed behind his eyes, but it wasn't a vision, exactly. It was _directions._

"Dean, I know where it is…the finger!"

Dean looked up with bloodshot eyes. He knew what his brother was going to do.

"Just be careful dude. Don't get yourself killed," he said quietly.

"You too, and make sure you keep _her_ alive as well," Dean nodded and watched as Sam's long legs carried him from the room.

He just hoped to any god out there that he wouldn't lose the two he loved.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sam climbed the stairs, two at a time, firing out random shots as Lionel kept appearing.

"I will not let you find it! I won't!" cried the ghost as Sam ran desperately down the hall.

Suddenly, he tripped, sprawling onto the hardwood.

His head smacked hard, but he fought to stay conscious. He was their only hope.

He clambered back to his feet and came once again, face to face with Lionel.

Sam let off another shot, and once again, he dissipated.

He only had so many rounds.

He reloaded the weapon, and ran forth, looking for the door in his vision. The principal's door, right at the end.

The nameplate shone dully as a jagged strike of lightning danced across the black sky.

_Lionel Ritter_

_Headmaster._

Sam ran faster and met no resistance as he plowed through the door.

_The top drawer._

Sam ran to the desk, but as soon as he was within a foot, and invisible force knocked him off his feet, and as his head slammed hard against the wall, all he could think about, before losing consciousness, was that he had failed his brother. And Kaitlyn.

**OoOoOoOo**

"D-d-dean, I'm sorry…I can't. It hurts so badly. I _want_ to die," Kaitlyn said.

"Tough, I'm not letting you go, live with it," he blurted, still holding onto her for dear life.

She must've been cold, lying there in naught but her underwear.

Dean shrugged his leather jacket off and draped it over her, not caring about the blood.

"Dean…I-I-I…I love you," she gasped, her breath hitching.

"Damn it Kait, please don't leave me!" Dean sobbed.

He knew he wouldn't be able to save her.

He stopped, and just held her hand.

_At least she won't be hurting where she's going, _he thought. _But you will…_said another part of him.

Her eyes slid shut, and he knew she would never open them again…

**OoOoOoOo**

Sam was brought back into the waking world by a feeling.

A feeling of deep sorrow.

He knew then that Kaitlyn was gone.

Their childhood friend, and the only other friend Dean ever had other than Cassie.

Tears slid down Sam's face. He had failed her. She was gone.

And now that filthy ass son of a bitch was going to pay.

He took the salt from his pocket and threw it onto the desk.

The presence that was guarding the drawer shuddered, and disappeared. As he opened the draw, the rank smell hit him like a truck.

He screwed up his nose, wondering why it was so easy.

Then, he didn't care.

_So, who cared if the bastard was oblivious to the fact that he's about to die._

But he wasn't oblivious.

As he squirted the lighter fluid into the drawer, objects lifted and flew around the room, as if created by a mini whirlwind.

He had to finish it while he could.

The headmaster's sharpened rod flew at him, burying itself into his shoulder, causing him to cry out.

"Dammit!" he cried hotly.

_This bitch is gonna pay._

He struck the match and dropped it into the draw, jumping back as flames engulfed the digit.

"Good riddance," Sam muttered as an unearthly cry filled his ears.

It was the cry of a filthy murderer being carried to the underworld by rabid and hungry hellhounds.

When Sam entered the room again, his heart broke.

His brother was hunched over Kaitlyn's body, shoulder's jerking as he cried silently.

"Dean…I'm sorry I didn't get to her sooner,"

Dean looked up, his face wet and blotchy.

"I-it wasn't your fault," he sobbed, his fingers entwined in her hair.

"Come here…"

He knew his brother needed comfort, and this time, they weren't going to let pride get in the way.

Dean fisted Sam's jacket and pulled himself into a brotherly embrace.

Now he knew how the poor kid felt, about Jess.

"I loved her Sammy, I loved her so much," he cried.

"I know you did Dean…" he assured, rubbing his back.

All of a sudden a bright light filled the room. A happy silvery white light.

"You saved us, thank you" came the gentle voices of Tommy, Jimmy and Billy Bates.

Dean looked up. The boys were bathed in eternal light.

They had done something right.

"You're welcome," Dean said. "Now you can be free,"

"Not before we return the favor," said Tommy.

He nodded toward Kaitlyn. "It is not her time yet. We can bring her back. Our final act before we sleep,"

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe it!

The light engulfed Kaitlyn's body and the three boys touched her.

Her eyes snapped open and she took in gulps of air.

"We can't do more than that, you need to get her help. We wont be able to bring her back next time…"

the light receded and the boys disappeared.

Dean rushed to her side.

"Kaitlyn, oh god, Kaitlyn," he cried with relief. "I thought I lost you,"

"You did," she replied, crying out as Dean scooped her up.

"We have to get you to a hospital and fast," he said.

She nodded and smiled, once in his arms. "I promise I wont get blood on your seats,"

* * *

_**What did you think? I think I'll wrap it up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the ride. Stick around for the final installment, and don't forget to review! **_


	14. Love is all you need

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN BUT ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT THE WINCHESTERS, ARE MINE. ORPHANAGE IS MADE UP; I THINK…I DON'T KNOW, I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA…LOL. STUPID DISCLAIMER THINGY, WASTING MY TIME…

**WARNINGS: **TRIPLE XXX CONTENT HERE FOLKS, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, I HAVE WARNED YOU IN THE LAST 13 CHAPTERS HERE IT IS NOW…ENJOY!

**A/N: **HEY ALL! HERES THE FINAL CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW KINDLY. HAVE A NICE DAY. CHEERZ.

**SUMMARY: **SAM HAS A VISION THAT LEADS THE BROTHERS TO AN OLD HAUNTED ORPHANAGE IN MINNESOTA-RATED M, JUST TO BE SAFE.

SUPERNATURAL-THE FACES OF INNOCENCE 

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Love is all you need.**_

"You're welcome," Dean said. "Now you can be free,"

"Not before we return the favor," said Tommy.

He nodded toward Kaitlyn. "It is not her time yet. We can bring her back. Our final act before we sleep,"

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe it!

The light engulfed Kaitlyn's body and the three boys touched her.

Her eyes snapped open and she took in gulps of air.

"We can't do more than that, you need to get her help. We wont be able to bring her back next time…"

The light receded and the boys disappeared.

Dean rushed to her side.

"Kaitlyn, oh god, Kaitlyn," he cried with relief. "I thought I lost you,"

"You did," she replied, crying out as Dean scooped her up.

"We have to get you to a hospital and fast," he said.

She nodded and smiled, once in his arms. "I promise I wont get blood on your seats,"

**OoOoOoOo**

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:**

Kaitlyn had suffered severe injury, but they were optimistic.

She was released from the hospital after three weeks, and now she sat in her hotel room, waiting for Dean to arrive.

She had decided to give him some space, though he insisted he didn't need it.

Her head perked when there was a soft rap at the door.

Kaitlyn jumped up and padded across the carpet to open the door.

"Hey sweetheart," came Dean's deep and rumbling voice from behind a bunch of roses.

He handed them to her, and she placed them onto the TV cabinet before jumping into his arms, putting her mouth on his, running her tongue across her lips.

She had been waiting all her life for this day.

He stepped into the room with her still around is waist, and shut the door.

Dean placed her gently on the bed and stroked her hair as he kissed her with a fiery passion.

Kaitlyn reached up and pulled Dean's sweatshirt over his head, revealing his tanned and muscled body.

She shivered beneath him, as he ran a textured hand across her abdomen, (Which had scarred,) and lifted her shirt up also, careful not to jar her still healing ribs. The area still had a purple tinge to it.

As he held her breasts in his hands, he kissed her neck, and allowed her to unbutton and unzip his jeans.

"Oh god…" she gasped as Dean unhooked her bra and took a swollen nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently.

While one hand held her breast, the other fiddled with her fly, before disappearing down her pants.

She gasped, and bit her lip as the gentle touch sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine.

Then he stopped.

Slowly and sensuously, he pulled her jeans off, as well as her panties and peered at he through long dark lashes.

"Do you?" he asked.

She nodded, she was positive, without a doubt.

She loved him.

Dean allowed her to slid his boxer-briefs' down, revealing a rather sizeable erection.

She knew it would hurt, but after the initial pain…

The Winchester held her hips, and as he continued kissing her, eased into her, slowly and carefully.

Kaitlyn spread her legs further and held his taut ass, as his entire length slid up her.

"Oh…god Dean…" she moaned, as he drew almost the entire way out and back in again.

He didn't want this to be like normal.

He wanted it to be perfect.

_Special._

Because the woman he was making love to, wasn't just any woman.

She was his. She had a tight hold of his heart, and refused to let go.

Dean's hands left her hips, and moved up to cup her face.

"I love you Kait," he whispered, kissing her.

"I love you too Dean," she replied back.

_Out…then in._

_Out…then in. _

Faster he went, smiling at the look on Kaitlyn's face.

She was a virgin-he could feel it.

Kaitlyn had been saving herself for him.

She gripped his back, and moaned throatily as he pushed harder into her.

"Oh my god Dean…ooooohhhhhh,"

He bit his lip. He could feel the pressure building up inside him. He was going to blow, very soon…and he could tell she would be too.

She squeaked a little, her back arching, as and orgasm exploded deep inside her.

Dean wasn't far behind.

He let out a deep cry as he came inside of her.

She panted beneath him. Closing her eyes, she smiled.

"Thank you Dean,"

He kissed her.

"You're welcome," he replied with a cheeky wink.

So much for innocence… END

* * *

_**Well, that's it! Done and dusted! Hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was short, but it was a good way to end it. Catch ya'll later! MWAH**_


End file.
